Dear Myself
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: Quand Drago se réveille un matin et qu'il est le fiancé de Harry Potter, mais qu'il ne se souviens pas de comment s'est arrivé. Romance,Humour et un peu angst fic courte en 3 chap COMPLETE
1. Le réveil

**DEAR MYSELF**

**Genre **: One shoot, Shonen ai/Yaoi, lime; romance/humour/angst  
En général je n'écris et ne lis pas de Angst, ça me déprime ; mais là, y'aura un beau happy end. Promis. Et puis, c'est un tout petit peu angst, pas grand chose en fait.

**Rate** : R/ un peu NC-17 (léger)

**Base **: Harry Potter.

**Auteur** : Yuyoko

**Note**: Un matin, vers 5heure alors que je revenais des toilettes jusqu'à mon lit chaud et douillet, une idée de fic m'est venue. Puis en y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que ça ressemblait à Dear Myself de Eiki Eiki. A quelques différences près. Je me suis alors dit que ce serait sympa de reprendre les personnages d'Harry Potter pour les adapter à Dear Myself. Et c'est donc ce que je vais tenter dans cette histoire, qui sera courte. Peut-être deux ou trois chapitres, mais de longs chapitres lol. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bisous.

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil.**

Les doux rayons de l'aurore filtraient légèrement à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre fermée.  
L'appartement était encore silencieux, et dans le lit, une forme se retourna mollement sous les couvertures, venant enlacer étroitement un autre corps.  
Soudain, deux grands yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre du matin. Drago Malfoy venait de se réveiller et il ne savait pas du tout où il était, ni pourquoi il avait le nez plongé dans une masse de cheveux d'ébène. Même si ces cheveux sentaient bons et que la douce flagrance qui s'en dégageait lui était familière et rassurante, il ne put chasser un sentiment d'anxiété et de trouble.  
Il se demandait où il était et qui était cette personne dans ses bras…. ? Et, misère, Pourquoi était il totalement nu…. ? Merlin…. Le corps qu'il enserrait était aussi….. Dénué de vêtement…. Mais que s'était il passé ?  
Drago n'osait pas regarder qui était couché avec lui, ni détailler l'endroit inconnu, il voulait trop que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'en fermant les yeux il se réveille, seul, dans sa chambre de préfet de Serpentard, comme il se souvenait s'être couché la veille.  
Mais malheureusement, lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le décor n'avait pas changé.  
Il se releva brusquement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant tandis qu'il observait la pièce.

C'était une grande chambre avec pour tout mobilier un lit, une commode et un bureau. Il y avait cependant en plus d'une porte qui devait être celle de l'entrée, une double porte à clayette en bois que Drago devinait être celle de la penderie et une grande fenêtre. La décoration était de bon goût, avec un style un peu orientale tout à fait charmant. Le lit était bas, lui rappelant les lits japonais. C'était plus un matelas posé sur un socle de bois noir mais dont le montant collé au mur était agrémenté d'étagères. A côté de lui, une petite table basse du même bois avec deux tiroirs, soutenait un livre qui semblait presque neuf mais dont le marque page dépassait à son trois quart. Au dessus, une lampe murale vitrée avait une forme de vague. Drago remarqua que la même chose se répétait de l'autre côté du lit. Sauf qu'à la place du livre il y avait une sorte de gros manuel rempli de parchemins qui dépassaient ça et là, ce qui signifiait sans doute que quelqu'un était en pleine étude de ce manuel. La personne qui vivait ici, devait y vivre en couple… Et lui, que faisait il là ?

A ce moment, le corps à ses côtés se mit à bouger. Il se releva en se frottant les yeux.  
Oui il, c'était un mec ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec un mec nu dans un lit ? Merlin, c'est un cauchemar !  
Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, un corps large et musclé et………. Non……  
Ces immenses yeux vert menthe lui rappelaient quelqu'un…. Mais… ça ne pouvait pas être…. Non, cet homme là avait bien une vingtaine d'années, ça ne pouvait pas être……  
L'homme se tourna et attrapa une paire de petites lunettes posées sur la table. Il les posa sur son nez et les remonta à l'aide de son index.. Exactement comme lui le faisait… Mais… Ca ne pouvait pas…  
Prit d'un doute horrible, Drago fondit sur le front de son voisin, relevant les mèches brunes et … ciel… Elle y était bien…. Sa marque de fabrique, son signe distinctif.  
La cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« POTTER ? » s'écria Drago en se reculant si bien qu'il faillit tomber du lit.  
« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » fit le brun étonné. « Il y a un problème bébé ? » ajouta t-il.  
Drago était estomaqué, Harry Potter, venait d'une part de l'appeler par son prénom, mais d'autre part et pire encore, bébé ! Mais il avait atterrit dans la 4ème dimension par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague encore ?

« Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit dérangé encore, mais vas tu m'expliquer ce que je fais dans un lit inconnu en ta compagnie s'il te plait ? » fit Drago en se massant les tempes. « Et surtout ! S'il te plait, dit moi qu'on est tous les deux nus parce qu'on nous a volé nos vêtements pendant qu'on dormait ! »

Harry avait l'air abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait et visiblement ne comprenait pas la réaction de Drago, puis soudain, semblant tilter à quelque chose il se frappa le front en soupirant.

« Merde…. » maugréa t-il « Il fallait que ça arrive un jour… »

« Potter, est-ce que ton esprit primitif de Gryffondor pourrait expliquer les choses de façon à ce que les êtres supérieurs comme moi puissent comprendre le profond de sa réflexion ? » demanda Drago d'une voix faussement calme.

« Du calme trésor.. » fit Harry visiblement en train d'essayer de mettre en ordre quelque chose dans sa tête. « Je vais t'expliquer… »

« Trésor ? » dit Drago « T'as mangé un truc mauvais ou quoi Potter, pourquoi tu m'appelles trésor ? »

« Ok.. Ok. » fit Harry l'air atterré.. « Comment t'expliquer ça….. ah.. merde. »

« Potter ! Ca suffit ! Explique moi avec des mots ! c'est quand même tout simple ! »

« Très bien… Drago….D'abord, pour être sûr, dis moi, en quelle année on est ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question stupide ? En 199X bien sûr ! »  
« C'est bien ce que je craignais… Bon.. euh… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.. Alors je t'en supplie, essaye de rester calme.. Ca ne servira à rien de t'énerver d'accord. ? » fit Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

« Potter ! Vas tu me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou merde ? »

« Promet moi d'abord de ne pas t'énerver.. »  
Drago soupira… Bien…. Puisqu'il le fallait pour que cette sous espèce de ver de terre lui explique ce qu'il faisait ici, il le ferait.

« …….Je te promet. » dit il.

« J'ai ta parole de Malfoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Putain, merde Potter ! Combien tu crois que j'ai de paroles ? Je m'énerverais pas c'est promis, maintenant accouche ou je te tue pour me défouler ! »cria Malfoy

« Ok, ok…..Alors…. Tu as… Enfin, il y a de ça 4 ans ; on était encore à Pourdlard… »

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On est toujours à Pourdlard. » affirma le blond

« Laisse moi terminer, je t'en supplie.. Bon alors…. »  
Soudain, le brun eut une idée, il fouilla sous le lit et en sortit un journal.

« Ceci est le journal d'hier. » dit il en lui tendant. « Regarde la date. »  
Drago prit le journal et lu.

« Très bien, où est l'arnaque Potter ? Pourquoi ce journal arrive 4 ans trop tôt ? »

« Il n'y a aucun arnaque Drago… Il y a 4 ans, au cours de notre 6ème année d'étude, tu as fait une chute dans l'escalier… Plus tard, on a découvert que ce n'était pas un accident mais une tentative de meurtre de la part du professeur de DCFM d'alors. C'était un allié de Voldemort. »

Drago frissonna en entendant le nom maudit.

« Quoi ? »

« Te souviens tu que tu as refusé d'être mangemort ? »

Drago rougit… Dans son esprit, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait refusé et ne l'avait encore dit à personne… Il acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« Ca n'a pas plu à ce connard et il a voulu te faire éliminer.. Tu as du te battre contre ton agresseur mais tu as basculer par la rampe. Tu serais tombé de plus haut si un escalier n'avait pas bougé pour se mettre sur ta trajectoire. Grâce à ça tu en as réchappé. Malheureusement, tu as aussi perdu la mémoire. »

« ….Quoi.. ? » fit Drago dans un murmure en tentant de digérer les paroles de son ennemi.  
« Tu as perdu la mémoire, tu te souvenais de la magie, mais tu ne savais ni qui tu étais, ni ce que tu faisais là. Tu savais par contre que tu étais un sorcier.»  
Drago resta muet.

« On t'a confié à moi, comme la menace du lord noir était encore pesante et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.. Ton caractère de Malfoy a fini par refaire surface, mais tes souvenirs, tu les avais définitivement perdu. Parfois tu semblais te souvenir de quelque chose.. Mais ça n'a jamais été clair dans ta tête. »  
Harry marqua une pause, mais Drago ne parlait toujours pas alors il continua.

« Tu n'avais plus aucune haine pour moi et peu à peu, nous nous sommes appréciés… rapprochés et nous….. Sommes sortit ensemble. On ne s'est jamais quitté depuis… »  
Le serpentard ouvrit cette fois des yeux ébahis. Ca commençait à faire trop d'un seul coup.

« QUOI ? »

« On a commencé des études différentes, toi dans la recherche en potion, moi en tant qu'aurore et on s'est installé dans cet appartement tous les deux. »

« Attend, Attend ! Pause Potter ! »  
Drago prit une grande respiration.

« Tu es en train de me dire que MOI, Drago Malfoy ! Je vis en concubinage avec TOI ! Potty Potter le Survivant , le roi des gryffondors et de tout ce que j'exècre le plus au monde en plus de tu-sais-qui ; et cela depuis 4 longues années ? »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air triste.  
« En fait… Il est question de…. » fit il hésitant…

« De quoi ? » fit Drago inquiet.

« De mariage….On est fiancés.. »

Ma ma ma ma mariage ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi je vais me marier avec Potter ! C'est un cauchemar ! Merlin.. je me sens mal…  
Attend…. Ca veut dire …. Que je suis GAY ?

Les pensées de Drago tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il vivait là un bien affreux cauchemar qui semblait plus vrai que Nature. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et se sentait nauséeux.. Sa vie semblait lui échapper complètement et il détestait ça. La voix de Harry se détacha dans le brouhaha de ses méninges en fonctionnement et le tira de son agonie mentale.

« Drago ?.. Ca va ? » dit il d'une petite voix .

« Je.. Je ne te crois pas Potter ! C'est une mauvaise blague que tu veux me faire avec tous les autres Gryffondors ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » dit soudain Malfoy.

« Non Drago. Je te jure que c'est vrai. » dit Harry.  
Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce ; Harry n'était pas du genre à mentir… Pas pour quelque chose de si important. Ce n'était pas le genre de blague de mauvais goût qu'il faisait….Harry reprit la parole.

« Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureux Drago, Nous nous aimions réellement, je t'aime toujours. » dit il en s'approchant de son compagnon. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce simple touché. Harry caressa doucement sa nuque, entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et massant le bas de son crâne. Cela lui envoyait des décharges de volupté jusque dans l'échine et il gémit doucement.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux en s'entendant. C'est lui qui avait produit ce son ?

Harry s'approcha pour lui donner un doux baiser, caressant ses lèvres de manière sensuelle et Drago sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Le brun déposa quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son oreille et de souffler doucement dessus. Il l'embrassa alors à la naissance de l'oreille et Drago ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement qui le fit rougir.  
Putain, ce qui était sûr, c'est que si lui ne se souvenait pas de Harry, son corps s'en souvenait très bien. Il se reprit et repoussa Harry d'une manière si douce qu'elle le surprit.  
« arrête.. » dit il.

« Mais Drago.. »

« Ca suffit ! » fit le blond.. « S'il te plait, j'ai besoin… de réfléchir. »

Et voilà t-y pas que je supplie.. pensa Malfoy. Mais quelle genre de larve suis je devenu ?

« Je.. Je comprend. » dit Harry. « Je vais préparer du café. » dit il.

Sur ce Harry se leva.

« Je t'attendrais dans le salon. » ajouta t-il

Drago ne put s'empêcher de contempler le corps musclé au teint légèrement halé du brun se dégager des draps alors qu'il se levait. C'était une vision nouvelle mais qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Il savait qu'il avait déjà sentit cette chair sous ses doigts. Ses cuisses fermes, ses fesses rondes, son dos sous lequel roulait des muscles fins mais vraisemblablement puissants, de même que ses bras tout aussi imposants. Ce corps parfait ne ressemblait pas à Harry Potter, et en même temps, Drago ne doutait pas que c'était lui. Comme une donnée gravée dans son esprit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que la nature avait très très bien équipé le survivant au niveau de l'entrejambe.  
Lorsque Harry eut finit de s'habiller et qu'il eut disparut de la vue du blond, celui ci sursauta au son de la porte qui claquait. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il soupira bruyamment.

Me voilà pas dans la merde….. Je viens de mater Potter…..

Du calme Drago… C'est forcément un cauchemar. Mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller….  
Bien… Supposons.. Que c'est la réalité.. Posons les choses à plat.  
Je viens de faire un saut de 4 ans… 4 ans dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir….. J'ai donc 20 ans….  
Un doute assaillit l'esprit de Drago. Il se leva et se précipita sur une glace vertical qui ornait le mur. Son reflet apparut entièrement dans le miroir lui laissant le loisir d'apprécier le travail du temps sur lui.  
D'un corps sortant de l'adolescence il était passé à quelque chose de beaucoup plus proche de l'adulte. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait en rien perdu sa grâce et son charme naturel. Par contre, sa coiffure le choqua particulièrement. Il avait des cheveux plutôt longs sur la nuque et ses mèches blondes encadraient joliment son visage mais de façon assez désordonnées qui sans être moche, était très différente de son habitude à se coiffer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rendit compte que ça le rendait plutôt séduisant de laisser ceux ci agir à leur guise. Il détailla ensuite son anatomie.  
Il était beaucoup moins compact qu'Harry, son corps était plus élancé, plus fin mais restait néanmoins musclé. Une musculature fine et discrète contrairement à Harry.  
Sa peau était claire et lumineuse, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment changé.  
Il baissa le regard et fut un peu déçu de voir que son équipement n'égalait pas celui de son rival. Enfin… L'important est qu'il fonctionne correctement et ce genre de choses ne changeaient pas en 4 ans….. N'est-ce pas ?  
Il leva ses mains devant lui et constata qu'elles étaient toujours fines et longues. De belles mains de pianiste. C'était déjà sa fierté à Poudlard, il fut heureux que ce soit toujours le cas. C'est alors que la bague ornant son annulaire gauche s'imposa à sa vu. Une petite bague en argent toute simple mais assez épaisse et large d'un bon cm. Il l'enleva et vit l'inscription dorée à l'intérieur. Un H et un D entremêlés et une date remontant à environ 2 ans…  
Il soupira en la replaçant tout de même sur son doigt. Tout ça avait l'air bien réel, et lui et son pire ennemi étaient maintenant fiancés.  
Putain ! Non seulement il s'agissait de Potter, mais en plus, d'un Homme ! Mais merde ! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes ! Il aimait les femmes ! En même temps…. La vision du corps nu de Potter ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent…..  
ARG !  
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Il avait besoin de plus d'informations, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces 4 ans.  
Il se dirigea donc vers la penderie et trouva deux parties distinctes. Il reconnut facilement la sienne. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu le sens de l'esthétisme en même temps que sa mémoire.  
Il opta pour une tenue simple. Il mit un caleçon gris puis un pantalon blanc et une chemise beige sur un débardeur toujours aussi immaculé.  
Il sortit alors et observa un moment la nouvelle pièce. C'était une salle qui faisait bien le double de leur chambre. Un simple comptoir de bar la séparait de l'espace cuisine ou Harry était occupé à beurrer des tartines. Une bonne odeur de croissants se dégageait du four. Drago localisa deux autres portes. L'une d'elle devait mener à la salle de bain, l'autre, il ne savait pas, une chambre d'ami peut être. Une troisième très différentes des deux autres, étaient sans aucun doute la porte d'entrée.  
Comme dans la pièce précédente, les murs étaient d'un beau jaune pastel et le plafond blanc ce qui rendait la pièce lumineuse. Au fond, il y avait un mini salon en face duquel de grandes portes vitrées donnaient sur un petit balcon. Une douce brise faisait se lever dans un rythme lent les rideaux blancs un peu transparents. De la moquette de la chambre, on passa à un carrelage orange agrume donnant un petit aspect rustique au sol.  
Drago vint s'asseoir sans dire un mot à la table en face du bar et attendit. Harry arriva bientôt avec 2 cafés et des toasts déjà beurrés. Drago regarda les morceaux de pains avec appréhension.

« Je ne mange… »

« Que du beurre doux, je sais poussin » finit Harry avec un sourire.

Bien sûr… D'après la date sur la bague….Ca faisait au moins 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait eut le temps de savoir ça….  
Le four sonna et Harry se leva. Il sortit 4 croissants et les mit dans un panier, il les amena à la table et se rassit en silence.

Drago but une gorgée de café et le trouva malgré ses craintes, très bon.

« Tu as toujours adoré mon café. » fit Harry semblant lire dans ses pensées. « C'est même un peu grâce à ça que je t'ai séduit. »  
Drago leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment.. ? »

« Oui.. » fit Harry en souriant d'un air rêveur. « Tu m'as dit que si je continuais à te faire un aussi bon café à ton réveil, tu voudrais toujours dormir avec moi. C'était ta réponse à veux tu vivre avec moi ?»

Drago se sentait mal de ne pas avoir d'aussi jolie souvenir. Il ne pouvait comprendre la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de son ennemi, pourtant ça lui laissait une sensation de chaleur.  
Il fallait aussi que Potter arrête de le regarder avec cet air enamouré. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

« Bon.. Potter… Mettons les choses aux claires. »

La mine de Harry devint soudain plus sombre et Drago ne comprit pas la douleur qui étreignit subitement son cœur à cette simple vue.

« Je sais… Drago.. » dit doucement le brun. « Tu… es revenu aux sentiments que tu avais pour moi en 6ème année n'est-ce pas… ? »  
Le blond ne répondit pas.  
Curieusement quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« J'ai besoin que tu me racontes… Où en sont les choses maintenant ? Que sont devenus mes parents, Le mage noire, la guerre, tout ça, il a du s'en passer des choses en 4 ans. » dit il finalement

« Oui… Voldemort à été vaincu. » répondit Harry.  
Drago sursauta. Ainsi, le mage noir n'était définitivement plus.

« Je l'ai tué… » fit Harry tremblant.  
Un sentiment incompréhensible poussa Drago à poser sa main sur celle de Harry à ce moment précis et le brun lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« La guerre a été… Assez sanguinaire… Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Des Serpentards alliés et ennemis… Mais d'autres personnes aussi.. et pas seulement en Angleterre. Fleur Delacour est vivante, mais pas sa sœur, Victor Krum a perdu un bras Mais il fait partie des rares allemands venus à notre aide encore vivants. Ron n'a pas abandonné l'espoir que Blaise sorte du coma et Hermione vie avec Charlie, elle se remet doucement de la mort de ses parents. Percy et Ginny Weasley… sont….morts »  
Harry s'arrêta un moment en cachant ses yeux d'une main et la gorge de Drago le piqua désagréablement.  
« Neville s'en est sortit de justesse, Dean et Seamus aussi, Pavarti a perdu sa jumelle. Crabble est mort mais pas Goyle, Pansy nous a quitté elle aussi. Lavanda et Cho de même. Elles ont été exécutées par des mangemorts sur la place de Londres avec 5 autres espions et 10 sang de bourbe. »  
Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry.

« …Mes… Mes parents ? » demanda Drago fébrile.

« Tes parents vont bien. » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Nous irons les voir si tu veux. Quand ils ont appris que Voldemort avait attenté à ta vie… Ils ont réfléchit. Bien sûr ils étaient déçus que tu ne veuilles pas être un mangemort, mais ils respectaient ton choix, et cette manière que Voldemort à eut de vouloir t'assassiner leur a ouvert les yeux. Ils ont décidé de se révolter. Lucius est devenu espion pour l'ordre.. Bien qu'on a eut un peu de mal à lui faire confiance au début.»  
Harry se mit à caresser du pouce la main de Drago toujours posée sur la sienne et celui ci la retira en rougissant.  
Un nouveau silence pesa quelques minutes sur le couple.

« Drago… ? »  
Le blond leva les yeux.

« Est-ce que..…Tu me détestes ? » demanda Harry  
Le Serpentard.. Du moins Ex Serpentard, aurait pu cracher que oui, sans hésitation il détestait le survivant, quelques minutes avant. Mais la détresse de son présumé compagnon le pesait autant que ses paroles et son regard triste. Il se sentait touché même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je suis perdu.. » soupira le blond.  
Harry lui sourit tendrement et Drago leva un sourcil étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu m'as appelé Harry. » fit le brun en gardant son sourire. Il prit la main de son fiancé et déposa un doux baiser sur ses jointures. Drago frissonna en sentant la douce caresse des lèvres de son ennemi.  
Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à lui en vouloir ?  
Rien n'avait changé. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à le détester comme il le faisait encore hier ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, pourtant, il se sentait différent de la veille…  
Car la veille, en fait, datait de 4 ans. Et il avait changé. Lui même s'en rendait compte, même s'il ne connaissait pas ces changements. Il se sentait différent.

« Quand pourrais je voir mes parents ? » demanda Drago.  
« Nous irons plus tard, mais d'abord, nous avons prévu quelque chose. » répondit Harry.

« Quoi ? »  
Harry resta silencieux.

« Tu verras… » finit il par dire.  
Le ton doux mais triste convainquit Drago de ne pas en demander plus. Il savait au fond de lui que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'horreur de ces dernières années.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Drago reconnu très rapidement le hall de l'hôpital St Mangouste après le transplanage. Il suivit Harry pendant plusieurs couloirs où il croisait des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui le saluaient.

« Ces gens travaillent avec toi. » lui disait Harry. « Là c'est Pet Andrews, Harold Smith, John Carter.. »  
Drago tentait de graver tout ça dans son esprit ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Je croyais que je faisais des études en potion ? » demanda Drago.

« Oui, et il y a un département de recherche à St Mangouste où tu fais un stage depuis 3 semaines. » répondit Harry.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Dessus était écrit le numéro de la chambre et à côté un nom.  
Drago retint son souffle en lisant.  
Blaise Zabini.

Ils y entrèrent et Drago découvrit une grande pièce blanche lumineuse. Il y avait des fleurs sur une table basse et à côté un lit, sur lequel reposait un corps endormi.  
Drago reconnu Ron Weasley assit à côté du corps, en train de lire quelque chose à haute voix.

« Il a reçu un avada Kedavra » expliqua Harry. « Mais il a été protégé par un sortilège de protection qui se trouvait dans son collier. Il n'est pas mort, mais on ne peut pas déterminer quand il pourra se réveiller. Ca fait maintenant un peu plus de 2 ans que la guerre est fini et qu'il est comme ça. »

Drago savait très bien de quel collier il parlait. Il l'avait offert à Zabini pour son 13ème anniversaire. Il y avait dedans un puissant sortilège de protection qui symbolisait leur amitié.  
Ron sembla alors remarquer leur présence.

« Ah regarde bébé, tu as de la visite. » fit il en s'adressant au corps endormi. « Venez les mecs, ne restez pas dans l'entrée. »

Drago d'abord un peu étonné d'entendre la belette lui parler avec autant de familiarité, laissa vite tomber ce sentiment pour se diriger tremblant vers le lit.

« Ron, j'ai à te parler. Viens dans le couloir. » fit Harry.  
Le roux s'éloigna du lit, laissant Drago Seul avec son meilleur ami.

Le blond s'assit et porta ses mains à ses yeux.  
Il s'était passé tant de choses… Tant de choses dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir.  
Il se retenait difficilement de pleurer mais la tension de tout ce qu'il apprenait depuis ce matin commençait à se faire sentir sur ses nerfs et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur le corps endormi.

« Ben alors.. Qu'est-ce qui arrive au grand Malfoy pour qu'il pleure de la sorte. » fit une voix un peu amorphe à côté de lui.  
Drago sursauta et regarda le lit les yeux rougit.  
Sur les Draps, Blaise Zabini venait d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux noisette pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans.

« Ha…. Ha… HARRY! » cria Drago.

Harry rentra en trombe suivit de Ron et ils regardèrent le brun aux mèches auburn avec un air ébahis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où je suis ? » demanda Blaise encore un peu à l'ouest.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules.

«Blaise… » murmura Ron en larmes.

« Chéri, pleurer ne te va pas au teint. » répliqua Blaise.

Ron se précipita sur lui en l'enlaça de toute ses forces en pleurant et en l'embrassant.

« Eh ben, bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne pleure pas. Chut.. Tout va bien… Calme toi mon amour. » chuchota Blaise à l'adresse de son petit ami rouquin.

Mais Ron était trop heureux et il ne se calma que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Quand le médicomage arriva pour ausculter Blaise, il se surprit à croire au miracle. Rien, ne laissait présager aux examens faits la veille que le Brun allait se réveiller aujourd'hui.  
Quand on lui expliqua qu'il avait été dans le coma pendant tout ce temps, Blaise eut du mal à le croire. Il se sentait parfaitement bien comme après une longue sieste, alors qu'en général les gens qui sortaient de coma aussi long avait toujours des retombés physiques et mentales.  
Harry se demanda si tout ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le brusque retour de mémoire de son fiancé.

S'en suivit l'examen de Drago. Il préféra y aller tout seul et Harry resta avec Ron et Blaise.  
Le médicomage soupira.  
« Comme nous le pensions au début, Mr Malfoy ; vous avez finit par retrouver votre mémoire. Et comme nous le pensions, vous avez oublié tout ce que vous avec vécu entre temps. »  
« Vous voulez dire que vous vous doutiez que tout cela arriverait. » demanda Drago.  
« Oui, même s'il y avait des chances pour que vous gardiez toute votre mémoire intacte ; vous pouviez aussi la perdre. C'est pour ça que je vous avais demandé de tenir régulièrement un journal. Ainsi ; vous pourrez lire ce que vous avez vécu à défaut de vous en souvenir. » fit le docteur.  
« Je vois… » fit Drago.

Tout en réfléchissant il retourna jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise où tout le monde l'attendait.

« C'est incroyable cette histoire. » dit Ron en aidant son petit ami à ranger ses affaires. Les examens avaient été bons et on lui avait permis de rentrer chez lui.  
Harry venait de reprendre l'explication de l'état de Drago pour Blaise.  
« Ce que je trouve encore plus extraordinaire, c'est le brusque réveil de Blaise. » dit Harry. « Je suis vraiment content. » ajouta t-il.  
« Je me demandais. » fit Blaise. « Si Drago est revenu à l'époque de notre 6ème année… Est-ce qu'il te déteste ? »  
Les deux ex-Gryffondors baissèrent les yeux. Ron lui avait posé la même question un peu plus tôt.  
« Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas…. » dit doucement Harry. Il s'affala sur une chaise.  
« Merlin…. J'aurais du savoir que j'étais trop heureux pour que ça dure…. »  
Ron vint poser une main amicale sur son épaule.  
« Ne dit pas ça.. Tout va s'arranger Harry. Après tout ; il n'a pas dit qu'il te détestait n'est-ce pas ? Drago t'aimait énormément, alors je suis sûr que ses sentiments reviendront. »  
« Merci Ron… » soupira Harry.

Drago soupira à son tour, caché dans le coin de la porte. Potter avait l'air très attaché à lui… Mais lui.. Il avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Il l'avait quand même détesté jusqu'à hier alors.. Ce n'était pas évident. Tous ses repères étaient chamboulés.  
Il lui fallait plus de temps.  
Il entra dans la chambre et reprit les explications du médicomage. Il leur parla du journal.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as un truc comme ça. » dit Harry en réfléchissant. « Mais je ne sais pas où tu le ranges, tu ne veux pas que je le lise. »  
« J'ai une idée, je vais le chercher à l'appartement, pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à aller voir tes parents au manoir Malfoy. On se retrouvera là bas. » proposa Harry.

Drago acquiesça et ils partirent chacun de leur côté après avoir salué Blaise et Ron.

« Dis bébé. » dit Blaise en enlaçant son roux par la taille une fois leur deux amis partit.  
« Tu m'as attendu pendant plus de deux ans……Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ?» fit il avec un sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois imbécile ? » grogna Ron. « Bien sûr que non, j'attend tous les Serpentards dans le coma en leur lisant des histoires et en leur chantant des chansons juste parce que je veux qu'ils se réveillent parce qu'ils me doivent de l'argent. » fit il ironique.  
« T'es pas gentil de m'engueuler alors que je viens de me réveiller. » fit Blaise d'une voix enfantine. « Alors comme ça tu m'as chanté des chansons ? »  
« Je crois que je te préférais endormi. » dit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Blaise, une flamme de désir s'allumant dans ses yeux noisette.  
Ron ne dit rien. La lueur dans le regard de son amant ravivait en lui des sensations presque oubliées.  
Blaise caressa doucement les lèvres douces de son compagnon, faisant glisser sa langue entre elles. Ron les écarta pour laisser pénétrer la langue insidieuse qui traversa ses dents jusqu'à venir trouver la sienne. Elles se caressèrent doucement, avant que le baiser ne devienne plus fougueux et que Ron ne se perde totalement dans le plaisir fou de retrouver le délicieux goût de son compagnon. Une larme perla sur sa joue et vint se mêler au goût de leur baiser.

« Quoi, tu pleures. Je t'ai tellement manqué ? » fit Blaise en caressant la joue de Ron et en essuyant de même ses larmes fines.

« Imbécile.. »murmura Ron.  
Blaise sourit et embrassa à nouveau le petit roux qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

« Je t'aime »

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Drago arriva dans un grand salon qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait utilisé la cheminée et s'était retrouvé en autant de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire ; au manoir Malfoy.  
Ca n'avait pas vraiment changé en 4 ans. Il y a des choses, comme ça, qui ne changent pas.  
Un elfe traversa le salon et sursauta en voyant le blond.  
« Maître Drago Malfoy ! » fit il d'une petite voix grinçante. « Je vais chercher maître Lucius Malfoy, maître Drago Malfoy. »  
Ah là là.. Quelles stupides créatures, pourquoi fallait il qu'elles disent toujours leur nom entier les obligeant à supporter leur voix criarde un peu plus longtemps ?  
Bref.  
« Mon cher Fils ! » fit alors Narcissia en rentrant dans le salon. « Vous passez enfin nous voir. Je commençais à me demander si la compagnie de Harry vous comble à un tel point que vous ne vouliez plus voir vos parents. »  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
« Jamais, mère. » fit Drago avec un sourire.  
La femme eut l'air étonnée.  
« Ca faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez appelé mère… » murmura t-elle.  
Drago leva un sourcil. Se demandant comment il pouvait l'appeler autrement. Un mot s'imposa à son esprit mais il lui semblait étrange, il le prononça pourtant.  
« Maman.. ? » fit il.  
« C'est exact, depuis ce fameux accident où vous perdîtes la mémoire, vous ne m'aviez plus appelé que comme ça… »  
Drago soupira.  
« Maman… Je crois que j'ai besoin de vos conseils. »

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à Harry pour retrouver le fameux journal, après avoir retourné l'appartement sans dessus dessous.  
Il se précipita alors au manoir Malfoy et tomba dans le grand salon où Lucius et Narcissa prenaient tranquillement le thé avec son fiancé.  
Lucius se leva.  
« Harry mon cher. » dit il « Drago nous a mit au courant de cette fâcheuse situation. »  
« Situation fâcheuse en effet. » dit Harry. Il s'inclina à Narcissa qui le lui rendit d'un petit mouvement de tête.  
Drago avait du mal à imprimer la scène de cordialité qui se déroulait devant ses yeux entre ses parents et son petit a… son ennemi.  
Son père avait même l'air… d'apprécier Harry… Ca devenait franchement étrange et Drago se demanda à nouveau s'il ne faisait pas un rêve malsain.

Harry s'approcha et déposa le journal sur la table.  
« Je l'ai retrouver. » dit il simplement.  
Drago se contenta d'hocher de la tête.  
« Voulez vous déjeuner avec nous ? » demanda Narcissa. « Je fais rajouter un couvert de suite. »  
« Pas la peine ! Je vous remercie » dit Harry. « On vient de m'appeler et je dois travailler cet après midi. Mon stage m'impose des horaires un peu soudain malheureusement. Je vais devoir partir et manger en chemin. »  
Mme Malfoy soupira élégamment.  
« Comme c'est triste. » Dit elle. « Moi qui me faisait une joie d'avoir mon futur gendre à dîner. »  
Drago avait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes d'entendre ça.  
Sa mère….. Aimant Harry…. En tant que gendre ?  
« Drago. » fit Harry le sortant de ses pensées. « Si tu veux revenir à la maison… Enfin… On a deux chambres alors… Tu ne seras pas obligé de dormir avec moi.. »  
Drago opina de la tête et Harry lui sourit tristement.  
Drago réprima une douleur au niveau du cœur. Pourquoi ça lui faisait autant de mal de voir Harry souffrir ? Pas la peine de répondre…..  
Harry disparut bientôt par la cheminée et Narcissa déposa sa tasse doucement.  
« Bien Drago. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. » fit elle.  
« Je ne vous cache pas, qu'au début, votre relation a été… Pour le moins difficile à accepter. Pour moi comme pour votre père. Après tout il s'agissait de Potter. Et bien que les mariages entre deux sorciers du même sexe soient monnaies courantes, nous ne pensions pas du tout que vous aviez ces tendances à cette époque. »  
« Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne les avais pas. » fit Drago.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, votre amour l'un pour l'autre a fini par nous convaincre. Croyez moi mon fils, vous ne trouverez jamais quelqu'un qui vous aime plus que Harry ne vous aime. »  
Entendre sa mère dire ces mots relevait vraiment de la fantaisie. Ca en devenait irréel…. Mais cette situation depuis le début ne ressemblait qu'à une longue illusion. Un songe qui disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.  
« Mè.. Maman… J'ai bien peur de me rendre très bien compte des sentiments de Potter à mon égard… Mais… Moi je ne ressens rien pour lui.. Je ne peux pas l'aimer sur commande. »  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Potter l'avait fait frémir et soupirer. Il avait apprécié ses caresses, et son attitude envers lui, lui procurait une certaine chaleur, mais en AUCUN CAS, il était amoureux de lui.  
« Je comprend… » fit Narcissa songeuse.  
« Drago ; je pense que vous devriez y réfléchir.. Je n'aime pas particulièrement prendre la défense de Harry, mais nos relations, vous avez du le constater, sont beaucoup moins tendues, et c'est en grande partie grâce aux sentiments que vous éprouviez. En attendant, cette demeure est la votre et vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Vos appartements n'ont pas changé. »  
Drago remercie son père. Il commençait à être las de cette histoire et il se sentait fatigué. Mais pour le moment, le besoin de lire le journal, qui contenait il l'espérait sa mémoire, était le plus fort. Il prit congé de ses parents et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Il s'installa sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Ca faisait peut-être 4 ans, mais sa chambre était la même que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé aux dernières vacances…  
4 ans… Il ne réalisait pas encore.  
Il avait oublié 4 ans de son existence.  
Son cœur se serra de dépit et de colère.  
Il respira un bon coup et prit le journal. D'une main un peu tremblante il l'ouvrit doucement.  
Sur la première page il n'y avait que 2 mots.  
Dear Myself.

A suivre…………..

Yuyo: Alors? Ca vous plait?


	2. Le journal du souvenir

**Alors, je dois dire que je suis trop heureuse des réactions pour le premier chapitre. Franchement, je n'en attendais pas tant, 12 review en 1 jour ! j'en suis d'autant plus heureuse! Vos reviews m'ont emplie de joie ! Merci! Infinient merci! **

**J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait plus le droit de répondre aux reviews à cause d'une lois de FF. net. Je trouve ça un peu débile, en quoi c'est gênant de le faire? Mais bon, si on faisait une liste de toutes les choses stupides au monde, on aurait pas fini, n'est-ce pas? Donc, je vais signer la pétition et en attendant, je vais répondre à vos adorables reviews qui m'ont fait si chaud au coeur, à part sur mon site personnel. Par contre, comme en ce moment je n'ai plus internet et que je suis obligée de squatter celui d'une amie, je ne peux pas y répondre tout de suite mais promis je le ferais. **

**En tout cas, merci, merci beaucoup à vous tous. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous rappelle que c'est une fic courte, et qu'il n'y a que 3 chapitres en tout. Si vous l'aimez, peut-être que je ferais une sequelle. **

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture. **

**DEAR MYSELF**

**J'ai fais en sorte que vous sentiez quand on change de date au lieu de le marquer à chaque fois . J'espère que j'ai réussis, mais si vous avez eu du mal à suivre, je réécrirais le chapitre en mettant les dates à chaque fois que Drago écrit. **

**Chapitre 2 : Le journal du souvenir**

« On m'a dit que je m'appelais Drago Malfoy. J'ai à ce qui parait16 ans. J'écris ce journal parce que je n'ai plus de souvenirs.  
Je ne connais plus mes amis,  
Je ne sais plus si j'ai aimé  
Si j'ai haïs  
Si j'ai rie  
Si j'ai pleuré..  
Je ne me souviens plus de rien.  
Alors j'écris ce journal car j'ai appris que peut-être un jour, je retrouverai la mémoire, mais que tout ce qui est arrivé entre temps sera oublié.  
Et je ne veux plus oublier.  
Je ne veux plus connaître ce sentiment de manque.  
Ce sentiment que mon être est incomplet.  
Alors cher moi même, ce livre est pour toi.  
C'est ta mémoire.  
C'est ton histoire. »

Drago tourna la page.

« Ca fait 2 semaines maintenant que j'ai perdu la mémoire. J'aurais du écrire plus tôt, mais bon, j'ai pas encore l'habitude.  
Ces deux semaines, je les ai passé notamment avec Harry Potter.

Alors qui est Harry :  
C'est un garçon brun avec des yeux verts éblouissants, malheureusement cachés derrière des lunettes rondes… Mais ça lui va bien. Il est grand et assez bien foutu. Ne vas rien imaginer là dessous, je sais voir quand quelqu'un est beau c'est tout, et lui il est beau.  
Je n'ai AUCUNE attirance pour lui, ok ?

Drago arrêta de lire et se frappa le front. Ca commençait déjà là…. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais trouvé Potter repoussant… Mais il n'avait jamais essayé de penser à lui dans ce sens… Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à la prochaine crasse qu'il lui ferait… Bref..  
Drago repris sa lecture.

« Harry a aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair assez étrange, mais on n'a pas voulu me dire d'où elle venait.  
En tout cas, J'aime beaucoup Harry.  
Je ne sais pas quelle relation nous avions avant mais j'ai cru comprendre que l'on ne s'aimait pas. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
Harry est si gentil et si attentionné avec tout le monde.  
Il fait toujours attention aux autres. »

Drago sourit, c'est justement pour ça qu'il l'horripilait à l'époque.

« Je trouve ça un peu fatiguant. Je ne pourrais pas me soucier tout le temps des autres, j'en ai bien assez avec moi même. »

Exactement…. Pensa Drago

« Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on lui a demandé, mais Harry s'occupe beaucoup de moi. Il m'aide à me retrouver dans ce grand château qu'est Poudlard.  
Il m'explique posément tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et il est en plus, de très bonne compagnie. Il est intelligent et malin. C'est agréable de parler avec lui.  
Il est amusant aussi.  
Parfois, je me demande si lui aussi ne m'aimait pas avant, parce que si c'était le cas, et bien il ne me le montre pas. Il n'a aucune rancune envers moi.  
Bien sûr, au début, il était un peu distant, mais il s'est très vite adouci.  
Cependant, je crois que c'est son caractère qui est comme ça.  
J'ai aussi remarqué, que mes relations avec les autres personnes n'étaient pas banales.  
La plus part des élèves ont pour moi une sorte de respect anxieux. Comme s'ils avaient peur de moi mais qu'en même temps, ils m'appréciaient. C'est normal après tout. Ne suis je pas merveilleusement charismatique ?  
J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, je suis beau. Je suis intelligent…  
Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment parce que je ne me souviens plus de grand chose, mais je suis sans conteste quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !»

Malfoy sourit pendant sa lecture. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en fin de compte ;

« A poudlard, il y a plusieurs classes d'élèves. Je fais partie de Serpentard et Harry de Gryffondor. Ce sont des maisons rivales. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on était ennemis. Mais je ne ressens pas d'élan de patriotisme pour ma maison. Je ne connais personne dedans et puis je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie qui s'en dégage. Il y a bien un certain Zabini, plutôt sympathique, mais je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui. Et puis, la fille là. Parkinson. Gentille mais collante à un point assez agaçant. Il y a aussi deux espèces de gorilles, Crabble et Goyle qui semblent me vouer une obéissance sans limite. Ce qui est assez jouissif. Mais ils sont loin d'être très malins.  
Bref ma préférence va de loin à la compagnie d'Harry.  
Ca ne plait pas à tout le monde.  
Un certain Weasley… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le surnommer la belette.. Parce que Weasle donne belette, je trouve ça trop drôle.  
Bref… Weasley, un rouquin assez grand et très moche…. Bon d'accord, pas si moche mais bref, un rouquin chiant. A l'air de trouver que je passe trop de temps avec Harry.  
Il semblerait qu'ils sont très amis tous les deux.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner sur tout.  
Je dois dire qu'avec passer du temps avec Harry, c'est une de mes activités préférés.  
A part ça.. Rien de neuf, je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie… Qui est tout ce que j'ai connu pour l'instant mais bon. Je suis heureux.  
Les cours sont sympas, même si le professeur d'enchantement…. Euh… attend, elle a une espèce de nom Irlandais Mac truc… Mac Donald… Mac Douglas….Non… Mac Gonigalle… Presque ; c'est ça, Mac Gonagall ! Donc Mac Go a l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le cul, le professeur Binns, est ennuyant comme un mort (normal c'est un fantôme ha ha ha) et Rogue est un vrai gaie luron… C'est bien sûr ironique.  
Il à l'air de m'apprécier, mais moi il m'énerve parfois ; même s'il m'est plutôt sympathique, il n'arrête pas de faire des crasses à Harry.  
Il en fait d'ailleurs à tous les gryffondors… Mais bon je m'en balance des autres ; ça m'amuse plus qu'autre chose quand il leur fait des coups bas mais il m'énerve quand il s'attaque à Harry. Si on touche à Harry je mords !  
Je crois que je l'ai adopté.  
Il est attachant Harry. Comment j'ai pu détester quelqu'un comme lui ?  
Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre nous pour que je ne l'aime pas ?  
Ce sont des questions auxquelles il faudrait que je cherche des réponses…. Mais pour l'instant, Au dodo.  
Demain, je vais avoir la visite de mes parents.  
Ils sont venus me voir quand j'ai perdu la mémoire et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ce sont mes parents… Ce sont des inconnus pour moi. Mais il sont très gentils et je suis assez content de passer du temps avec eux. »

« Papa et Maman sont venus me voir. Ils avaient l'air fatigué mais ne perdaient en rien leur air noble. On m'a expliqué que je viens d'une très vieille famille de sang pure, que je suis très riche et que je suis une grande figure de l'aristocratie sorcière.. Ca ne m'étonne même pas.  
C'est vrai, j'ai toujours su que j'étais spécial. J'étais très fier de mon nom. Malfoy. C'est un nom noble qui a lui seul veut tout dire. Il m'inspire la force, la beauté, le pouvoir.  
Je suis un Malfoy !  
J'aime le dire, j'aime le penser. Etre un Malfoy, ça a plus de sens que je ne l'aurais cru possible. C'est comme si ce seul mot pouvait me décrire totalement.  
Comme tu es intelligent Drago.  
Normal je suis un malfoy.  
Comme tu es beau Drago.  
Assurément, je suis un Malfoy.  
Comme tu es parfait Drago.  
Logique, je suis un Malfoy.  
Tout le monde te respecte Drago.  
Evidement, je suis un Malfoy !  
Ha ha ha.. Ce que ça peut être grisant.  
Bien à part ça. Mes parents n'avaient pas l'air très heureux d'apprendre que je sympathisais avec Harry. Mais ils semblaient se faire violence pour l'accepter.  
Il faut vraiment qu'on m'explique la relation qu'on avait.  
Quoi qu'il en soit. Après avoir fait le tour du parc avec mes parents, où ils m'expliquaient combien être un Malfoy était merveilleux ; nous sommes rentrés au château où une nouvelle bien moins gaie m'attendait.  
Dumbledore, c'est le nom du directeur, Mc go et Rogue, étaient là avec Harry. Ils nous attendaient et nous sommes allés dans le bureau du directeur.  
Je pris place avec ma famille et regardait Harry d'un air inquiet. Celui ci avait un visage tout aussi sombre mais se força à me sourire pour me rassurer.  
Lors de cette réunion.. On m'expliqua l'état politique du monde des sorciers.  
On m'expliqua tout sur Voldemort.  
Sur mon accident qui se révéla être une tentative de meurtre.  
Sur le rôle d'Harry dans toute cette histoire. Et pourquoi on m'avait confié à lui jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il semblerait que ce soit le plus sûre de nous mettre ensemble…. Cette nouvelle m'a un peu attristé. Harry n'avait pas fait tout ça pour moi, mais parce qu'on lui avait demandé.. Etait-ce….. de la pitié ? Le faisait il seulement pour respecter un ordre et me détestait il en fait ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait un salopard d'hypocrite. Un sentiment de dégoût est monté en moi en pensant à cette hypothèse.  
Mais après… je me suis dit que ce n'est pas du genre d'Harry de prendre en pitié les gens. Il est bon parce que c'est dans sa nature de l'être. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être comme tous ces gens dans ma maison qui semblent s'agenouiller jusqu'au sol et baisser la tête devant moi pour pouvoir mieux cacher leur véritables sentiments. Je ne crois pas qu'il fasse semblant.

Ensuite, on m'expliqua que mes parents avaient décidé de se rebeller contre ce Voldemort grâce à moi. Mais que la guerre allait devenir de plus en plus difficile et dangereuse. Il ne voulait pas m'en parler tout de suite, parce que je n'étais pas encore bien habitué à ma nouvelle vie.  
On a parlé de beaucoup de choses dans cette réunion, tout n'est pas encore bien clair dans ma tête. Tout me semble peu concret, comme une histoire qu'on me raconterait, j'ai du mal à me sentir concerné. Mais tout le monde avait l'air si triste.  
Surtout Harry. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient inexpressifs et sombres. Cette tristesse se communiquait à moi…  
A ce moment… j'ai eu envie de….le prendre dans mes bras…  
Ca me fait bizarre.. Je ressens des choses étranges.  
Bref.  
La réunion s'est terminée et j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur ma relation avec Harry. Je suis allé demander à la seule personne qui me paraissait assez bien pour bien réagir à ma demande. Zabini.  
Apparemment.. Zabini et moi étions amis.  
Il m'a raconté combien je détestais Harry. Combien j'aimais l'embêter, le martyriser, et je me dégoûtais moi même en l'entendant. Comment Harry pouvait être si gentil avec moi après tout ce que je lui avait fait subir. Toutes ses méchancetés, c'était vraiment moi qui les avaient faites ? J'étais un monstre. Pourquoi étais je si méchant avec lui ?  
Zabini m'expliqua qu'en 1ère année, il avait refusé d'être mon ami parce que j'avais insulté Weasley et que je l'avais très mal pris. Depuis on se disputait fréquemment. En plus, comme il est intelligent, fort et très connu, nous sommes devenus très vite rivaux. Et pour tout arranger, nos familles elles même ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Une histoire comme quoi ma famille voulait qu'il n'y ait que des sangs purs et pas des gens à moitié sorcier comme le type Irlandais à Gryffondor là…euh… Finnigan, un copain de Harry. Alors que la famille Potter prônait l'égalité pour tous. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas d'Harry. Surtout que sa mère venait d'une famille de Moldus. C'était donc une sang de bourbe. Comme Granger sa bonne amie… Bref plein de petites choses futiles qui faisaient qu'on se détestait. Parce que moi bien sûr, en bon Malfoy je faisais mine d'Haïr tout ce qui n'était pas malfoyment correct. Ce qui maintenant me paraît assez stupide… Je me demande si j'étais vraiment aussi con où si je jouais un rôle. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question, il se contentait de suivre la voie de ses parents et de se comporter en bon Malfoy. En y réfléchissant bien sûr c'était un peu stupide, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'insulter lui même.

« Je veux dire… J'imagine que tu es comme moi, cher moi même, mais je les emmerde les autres. J'en ai rien à foutre des sang mêlés, des purs, des jaunes, des bleus, la seul chose qui m'importe c'est MOI ! MOI ! MOI ! Ca à l'air nombriliste, mais je m'en fiche, c'est ma façon de voir les choses, je fais ce qui Me satisfait, ce qui M'apporte quelque chose ! Et me battre pour un malade qui veut exterminer des gens parce qu'ils sont inférieurs ça ne m'apportera rien. De mon point de vue, tout le monde est inférieur à moi…. A part Harry… J'aime bien Harry…. Et puis, peut-être Blaise. C'est le seul qui me tient tête. Il est plus intelligent que les autres… Bref ; Il faudrait donc que je tue tout le monde ? C'est stupide. C'est comme si on me disait que les singes étaient inférieurs aux hommes et qu'ils fallaient les tuer. Mais à quoi ça sert de les tuer tous, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? Je m'en balance des singes moi ! Il est beaucoup moins fatiguant de laisser les singes tranquilles entre singes, non ? Mais ce que j'ai compris c'est que mes parents avaient l'air d'être pour, et si j'aimais mes parents, peut-être que je ne pouvais faire autre chose que suivre la voix de Voldemort. Si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait que maintenant que je ne ressens pour eux qu'une certaine sympathie, je puisse prendre des décisions autres que ce qu'ils m'imposaient.  
Je ne devais pas être très libre de penser. Maintenant, je réfléchis beaucoup, et en plus, n'ayant pas de mauvais souvenirs avec Harry, je peux prendre un nouveau départ avec lui.  
Je pense que si jusque là je l'ai détesté, c'est par pure fierté. Harry a beaucoup de qualités et il est en plus très puissant. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse être plus célèbre que moi ou me dépasser en quoi que ce soit et qu'en plus il me tienne tête devait m'être insupportable. En fait j'étais probablement jaloux de lui. Mais j'étais trop fier et trop en colère pour m'en rendre compte. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux… Mais non.. c'était faux… Etre jaloux de Harry ? Mais c'est stupide…. Grotesque…. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait il aucun argument pour contrer le raisonnement de son autre lui même ?

« C'est très regrettable que j'ai eut un comportement si puéril. Après tout, il est beaucoup plus agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de son niveau avec qui parler que de n'avoir que des sous fifres.»

Drago grogna un peu. Qui était ce mec pour le traiter ; lui Drago Malfoy de puéril ?…. Ah oui… il était lui…. Bref

"Mais en même temps, j'ai appris que si j'ai perdu la mémoire c'est en partie parce que j'ai refusé de devenir mangemort. Ce qui signifie que malgré tout, j'ai eus l'intelligence de voir ça. Je suis quand même quelqu'un de grandiose. J'ai réussis à penser par moi même. Je m'aime"

Oui c'était exactement ça. pensa Drago. Je suis Grandiose!

« Comme je trouvais que la raison pour laquelle je haïssais Harry était stupide, je décidai de continuer à le voir comme si de rien était et à l'observer encore plus. Je suis donc aller frapper à la porte des Gryffondors et je fus heureux quand Harry lui même m'ouvrit. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était interdit d'aller chez les autres maisons, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais l'excuse de mon amnésie pour faire ce que je voulais et je ne m'en privais pas. Harry parut un moment étonné mais me sourit et me laissa rentrer. Il était seul dans la salle commune, les autres Gryffondors vaquant à leur occupation sans intérêt. Il m'a emmené dans son dortoir et nous nous sommes installés pour discuter.  
C'était un moment merveilleux.  
Lui et moi, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre et discutant de choses et d'autres. Quand il riait, je sentais une certaine chaleur monter en moi. Son rire était doux, cristallin, brûlant. J'aime tant son rire. »

Drago ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux.  
Mais ma parole, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Potter ! Se dit il

« Nous parlâmes longtemps, et je lui racontai le sentiment étrange que j'avais avec ces parents que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me mettaient à l'aise. Harry lui m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas de parents. J'avais cru le comprendre, mais l'entendre me le dire directement avait quelque chose de sombre. Il avait l'air si triste en me racontant ce qu'il savait de ses parents. J'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras.. Mais je me retins.  
J'ai réussit à lui faire me raconter sa vie.  
Il n'a pas eut une enfance très heureuse. Les moldus chez qui ils vivaient étaient infâmes avec lui, le traitant comme un moins que rien, l'exploitant comme un vulgaire elfe de maison et lui faisant subir les pires injustices. J'eus envie d'aller les voir et de leur jeter un endoloris quand il m'avoua avoir dormis toute son enfance dans un placard à balais, poussiéreux, sombre et étroit. »

Drago avait lu cette partie avec étonnement. Il ne se doutait pas de la vie misérable de Potter jusque là.

« Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est un endoloris…… Je sais juste que c'est douloureux.  
Ce n'est pas important. Le plus important est que maintenant, je considère Harry Potter comme quelqu'un de particulièrement valeureux. Sa vie n'a pas été de tout repos, il doit se battre contre une espèce de sorcier fou juste parce que c'est le seul à pouvoir le faire alors qu'il n'a rien demandé. Il a perdu ses parents et n'a jamais reçu d'amour. Et pourtant il est capable de donner du temps et de sa personne et d'être gentil avec un garçon aussi stupide que moi. Je suis en bien des points parfaits, mais je n'ai pas été très intelligent avec lui. Il mérite mieux. Il me mérite moi dans toute ma splendeur. J'ai donc décidé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais l'ami de Harry Potter ! »

Drago baissa les yeux. Toutes ces qualités qui l'avaient conquis… Etaient justement tous ce qui l'énervaient avant… Mais c'était pourtant vrai que Potter n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Et c'était vrai qu'il avait été bête de le haïr.. C'était vrai que Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était incapable d'être aussi bien, qu'il ne supportait pas ces qualités ? Parce que Potter était meilleur que lui, et il ne le supportait pas.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une douche froide.  
NON…. Il était un Malfoy.. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que LUI….  
Mais il pouvait envisager que Potter.. soit presque.. Un égal…

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai joué au Quidditch. Je savais déjà jouer au Quidditch, comme mes connaissances en magie, ça fait partie des choses que je n'ai pas oublié. Mais lorsque je suis monté sur le balai, que j'ai sentit le vent dans mes cheveux, je me suis sentit revivre ! J'aime jouer au Quidditch. C'est merveilleusement détressant, malgré l'anxiété des matchs, je me sens bien sur un balai. Harry m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose et je suis heureux de partager ça avec lui. On a maintenant une petite rivalité à ce sujet. Mais il m'a promit de faire de son mieux devant moi, ce que j'ai promis aussi. J'aime Lorsqu'on s'affronte de notre mieux. Il est impressionnant au Quidditch Harry. Je suis bon, mais lui il est excellent. J'ai été un peu jaloux, mais bon, je le bas ailleurs. En potion par exemple. Si moi je suis plutôt bon sur un balais, lui est exécrable en potion. Mais Rogue ne lui rend pas la tâche facile non plus je dois dire. N'importe qui aurait du mal à apprécier une matière avec un prof comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit ; Nous avons eu un match contre les Serdaigles. Lorsque j'ai attrapé le vif d'or, j'ai ressentit une jouissance inimaginable. Le plaisir d'entendre les spectateurs crier mon nom ; la satisfaction de la victoire sont des sentiments incroyablement jubilatoires. En plus, Harry m'a encouragé et m'a applaudis et j'ai trouvé ça merveilleusement grisant. J'ai hâte qu'on s'affronte. »

« On s'est affronté.. J'ai perdu… point barre. »

« Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit cher moi même, ça fait déjà 4 mois depuis la dernière fois… Mais là…. C'est très important.  
Je suis Heureux.  
Mais vraiment Heureux.  
Tu sais pourquoi ?  
C'est tout con….  
Harry et moi…. On s'est embrassé !  
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
J'ai envie de sauter partout en dansant la lambada, (une danse moldue) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un Malfoy, et je sais me tenir. Mais je suis euphorique.  
Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule et fleur bleu, et si tu es comme moi tu dois trouver ça écœurant et dégoulinant, mais je n'y peux rien ! JE SUIS HEUREUX !  
Tu sais pourquoi les gens sont capables de faire des choses si niaises quand ils sont amoureux ? Parce qu'ils sont heureux !  
J'aime tellement Harry.  
Harry est si gentil et en même temps, il a des côtés facétieux si adorables ! Je l'aimmeuuuu !  
Je l'adoooore ! Je suis fou de lui.  
Il faut que je te raconte.  
Après avoir décidé d'être son ami, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changés entre nous. On a continué à passer du temps ensembles. C'était chouette.  
Je continuais à faire chier la belette et parfois Harry me grondait mais jamais méchamment. Et je dois être un peu maso, j'adore quand il me gronde.  
Il me regarde d'un air de reproche mais il garde ce petit sourire à croquer. C'est l'air qui dit. C'est pas bien, mais je sais que c'est dans ta nature et que je ne peux rien y changer.  
(rire euphorique)  
Et vois tu, il me connais bien. Parce que je ne peux pas me passer de faire chier un ou deux Gryffondors par jour. A part Harry. Harry lui je l'aime.  
Mais emmerder les Gryffondors, c'est mon sport à moi. Mon exercice pour être en forme. Y'en a qui font du Jogging, d'autre du Yoga, moi il me faut mes ptits Gryffondors pour me détendre.

Harry est la seule personne qui arrive à me faire devenir moins narcissique. Parce que lorsque je fais des choses qui le rendent heureux, ça me rend heureux. Je me suis rendu compte que je prenais plaisir à faire des choses qui ne m'apportaient pas vraiment quelque chose, mais qui rendaient Harry heureux. Et si Harry est heureux, je suis heureux…. C'est un sentiment si agréable, d'être heureux parce que la personne qu'on aime est heureuse. C'est tellement plus grisant qu'une simple satisfaction personnelle. Ca me rend tout chaud de l'intérieur. Je brûle d'affection pour Harry.  
Mais ça n'arrive qu'avec Harry. C'est étrange comme je ne me soucis de rien d'autre que de lui et de moi.  
Un exemple simple. Neville Londubat, une espèce de Gryffondors particulièrement sous évolué est une catastrophe en ce qui concerne les potions. Harry n'est pas très fort non plus dans ce domaine alors je l'aide. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien aider Neville aussi. Et bien, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai accepté. Il voulait que j'aide Londubat, et bien que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit de faire un truc de ce genre, j'ai dit oui, juste parce que c'était Harry qui me le demandait. Londubat me l'aurait demandé que je l'aurais envoyé paître.

Mais Harry m'ouvre un peu au monde. Bien que trouvant les autres toujours assez inférieurs, je me rends compte qu'ils n'ont pas que des défauts.  
Londubat, à défaut d'être très adroit, est quelqu'un de très doux et gentil. Je me surprends à penser que ce sont des qualités. La douceur qu'il a en particulier avec les plantes est probablement la raison pour laquelle il est si bon en botanique.  
La belette, lui, n'est pas très malin, ni très intelligent, mais il est très amusant. Il a aussi un très grand sens des valeurs et est très fidèle à Harry. Granger est d'une intelligence rare. Zabini, est rusé, espiègle et un peu pervers, mais il fait toujours en sorte de ne pas blesser les gens. Les taquiner, les emmerder, mais les blesser non. Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes que j'ai découvert grâce à Harry, je me demande si toi aussi, tu les connaissais de cette façon et si tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est plus agréable que le sentiment que j'avais avant de penser que tous les autres ne valaient pas grand chose.  
Je suis heureux que Harry m'ait fait apprécier la valeur des autres. Je ne m'en trouve que plus parfait. »

…. Peut être… S'avoua Malfoy à lui même.

« Et puis, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte, que je le trouvais….. Beau.  
Bon, ce n'est pas nouveau, Harry Potter est beau, mais jamais je ne m'étais mis à baver en regardant son jolie derrière, ou en regardant son torse bronzé quand il jouait torse nu au Quidditch… Seigneur, quelle idée merveilleuse de jouer au Quidditch torse nu…..  
Et puis.. Le moindre contact avec lui devenait sensuel. Il m'excitait rien qu'en m'effleurant. Ca commençait à me perturber… Je me suis demandé si j'avais déjà eut ce genre de penchants, mais je me voyais mal demander à quelqu'un si j'avais déjà eu des tendances homo avant….  
A croire l'envie que j'avais de toucher ses fesses, sûrement que oui. »

Non ! s'insurgea Malfoy en tournant la page.

« Mais au moins, je savais que ça ne dégoûtait pas Harry parce que même lorsque Blaise Zabini a commencé à draguer Ron Weasley, ça ne l'a pas plus dérangé que ça. Weasley par contre ressemble à une vierge effarouchée et réagit au quart de tour aux taquineries de Blaise. Et Zabini je crois que ça l'amuse.

Et puis hier, on était rien que tous les deux, Harry et moi ; ce qui mine de rien n'arrive pas souvent parce que je dois souvent supporter ses amis ou les miens à nos côtés pendant nos heures de libre ; et je lui expliquais un devoir de potion. J'étais heureux parce que on était très proches l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir parler sans faire de bruits. Nos bras et nos cuisses se touchaient, j'étais au paradis. Et puis à un moment, il a doucement levé sa main et a caressé ma joue. Il me regardait, ses immenses émeraudes brillant d'une lueur tendre. Un courant électrique a traversé mon corps me faisant frissonner alors qu'une douce chaleur envahissait mon estomac. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était me caresser la joue. Si ça se trouve il voulait juste effacer de l'encre que je me serais mis dessus par mégarde. Mais ce n'était pas ça, car il s'est lentement approché, et il a doucement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut le plus beau moment de mon existence, Ses lèvres douces et légèrement humides m'embrassant avec tendresse. Un léger baiser, rapide mais doux. Ce simple contact m'avait fait brûler de l'intérieur.  
Après, il s'est éloigné et a murmurer un pardon tremblant. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer je me suis approché à mon tour, en passant mes bras autour de son cou et je l'ai embrassé aussi. Il a répondu et sa langue est venue caresser mes lèvres. Je l'ai laissé entrer et elle s'est engouffrée délicieusement dans ma bouche. Nos langues ont joués ensemble un long moment, se caressant avec délectation et curiosité et Harry mordilla ma lèvre et la suça un peu avant de la relâcher.  
Harry embrasse comme un dieu.  
Nous nous sommes regardés en souriant et il m'a murmurer  
« sortons »  
Je l'ai suivit et on s'est éclipsé main dans la main. Il m'a emmené près du lac et on s'est assit tous les deux sous un arbre pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. On s'est embrassé toute l'après midi. Moi assis sur ses genoux ou couché sur lui, ou l'inverse. C'était merveilleux. Exquis. Le goût de Harry est comme un nectar divin. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Avant de rejoindre le château. Il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui en rougissant. Il était si adorable.  
J'ai accepté et nous nous sommes embrassé une dernière fois.  
J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand on va le leur dire.  
Niarc niarc niarc. »

Drago s'arrêta de lire.  
C'est donc comme ça que tout est arrivé. C'est Potter qui a fait le premier pas. Salopri de Potter. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'air de détester non plus…La description était plutôt convaincante. Je crois que j'ai aimé… Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'embrasser Potter…. Par pure expérience bien sûr.. Juste pour savoir si mes goûts en la matière ne se sont pas dénaturés avec la chute. Pensa t-il.

Il reprit sa lecture

« Ces temps ci, le climat est de plus en plus lourd… La fin de l'année approche, mais le poids de la guerre devient de plus en plus pénible.  
On a fait des projets pour les vacances avec Harry mais….Avec tout ce qui arrive, je ne sais pas si on pourra vraiment passer de si bonnes vacances. »

« Des élèves ont quittés Poudlard pendant la nuit. Harry m'a dit qu'on pense qu'ils vont devenir Mangemorts. Si Voldemort appelle ses troupes, c'est mauvais signe. Harry travaille beaucoup. Il doit se tenir prêt si une bataille éclate. Moi aussi je m'entraîne. Je veux pouvoir aider Harry. Personne ne lui fera du mal. Je le jure sur mon nom. »

« Aujourd'hui a eut lieu une grande réunion. Des gens sont venus d'Allemagne, de France, mais aussi de toute l'Europe et d'Amérique en renfort se joindre à l'ordre. Harry est très fatigué en ce moment. J'ai peur qu'il se surmène. Je dois le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je resterais avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Les vacances on commencé, mais beaucoup d'entre nous sont restés à Poudlard. C'est devenu le nouveau QG de l'ordre. Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin nous apprennent de nouveaux sorts d'attaques et de défenses. Ce sont de bons professeurs. »

« Hier c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser. Pourtant, Granger, Weasley et moi lui avons organisé un petite fête. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, quelques Gryffondors, Finnigan, Thomas, la Weasley, Londubat et quelques autres et puis Blaise et Pansy et quelques autres élèves d'autres maisons. Quelque chose d'assez intime. Grâce à nous il a quand même réussit à sourire. Black et Lupin lui ont envoyé eux aussi un cadeau.  
Je n'aime pas voir Harry si triste. Même pour son anniversaire ont voyait qu'il n'était pas très heureux. Comment le blâmer avec ce con de Voldemort qui lui fait le live de ses tueries dans ses rêves.  
Je le hais ce salaud de Voldemort ! Je le hais à un point enrageant. Quand il fait du mal à Harry, c'est à moi qu'il fait de mal, je voudrais pouvoir le tuer de mes mains, mais il faut faire la queue pour ça, car je ne suis pas le seul, et la priorité, va à Harry.  
Même si Harry est la personne que je vois le moins tuer une autre. Il est le seul que je vois tuer Voldemort. Je sais qu'il en souffrira, il est trop gentil. Il éprouvera de la haine envers lui même à le faire, de la compassion devant la mort même pour cet homme qui n'en est plus un depuis longtemps. Il aura besoin de moi alors. Et moi je le jure. Je serais toujours là pour lui. »

« J'ai vu Lupin et Black s'embrasser. Hé hé hé ! Je vais le dire à Harry ce soir. Ca va l'amuser.  
Demain c'est la rentrée. Nous devrions nous coucher tôt… On verra, peut-être se sentira t-il inspiré par ses deux figures paternelles »

« Il n'a pas été inspiré. J'ai du consoler un Harry en larmes. Ce n'est pas du tout d'apprendre la relation entre son parrain et le loup garou qui l'a mit dans cet état. Il le savait déjà. Mais sa cicatrice recommence à le brûler et il a eut peur de dormir. Il savait que s'il dormait il verrait des gens agoniser. Je suis resté avec lui toute la nuit. Je l'ai doucement bercé en lui murmurant des mots tendres et je crois qu'il n'a pas fait de cauchemars. J'ai tellement mal pour lui. Je l'aime tant. Mon cœur se déchire à chaque larme qu'il verse. Et pourtant je n'échangerais cet amour pour rien au monde. Je suis heureux qu'il trouve du réconfort dans mon amour pour lui. Ce simple fait me rend plus heureux que tous les cadeaux, ou matchs de Quidditch gagnés. Je l'aime à la folie. »

« Fleur Delacourt et sa sœur Gabrielle sont des personnes très agréables. Elles sont très douées en Potions et sont venues pour nous montrer de nouvelles formules très intéressantes.  
Mais Gabrielle s'intéressait à MON Harry à MOI et j'ai du mettre les points sur les i.  
Quelques pelles roulées en bonnes et dues formes en public et deux ou trois suçons ont fini de lui prouver que Harry-je-suis-une-bombe-Potter était la propriété de Draco-je-suis-très-possessif-parce-que-je-le-vaut-bien-Malfoy. Une fois que nous nous sommes compris il n'y a plus eut de problème.  
Comme je suis très bon en Potion (même si je suis bon partout) je travaille avec elles, d'autres étudiants et le professeur Rogue. Nous faisons beaucoup d'antidotes, mais des poisons également et des potions revigorantes ou de divers utilisations. Particulièrement pour les espions comme Pansy. Ils ont besoin de résister aux sortilèges révélateurs et aux véritasserums, de même qu'à la torture. Pour leur prochaine mission, elle, Cho Chang et Lavande Brown doivent infiltrer un gros réseau et pour ça nous avons fabriqué une potion très difficile. Le polynectare. J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
Nous sommes déjà en Décembre ça va bientôt faire un an que j'ai perdu la mémoire…J'espère que la guerre se terminera vite. »

« Pansy est morte…. Exécutée… sur la place de Londres.  
Elle était collante, chiante. Sa voix était criarde et très désagréable. Mais.. C'était quelqu'un d'attentionnée et d'aimant. Elle était mon amie.. Même si je l'ai oublié un temps, j'ai très vite compris qu'elle et Blaise avaient été importants pour moi. Malgré tout, je les ais un peu laissé de côté. Préférant ma relation avec Harry.  
Pansy. Je te fais mes excuses. Je n'en fais pas souvent, mais tu les mérites.  
J'espère que là où tu es tu seras heureuse.  
Je ne connaissais pas Lavande et Cho ni les 10 autres personnes mortes avec elles. Malgré tout, ma colère est bien présente.  
Je veux tuer Voldemort. Cette espèce de salaud. La haine que j'ai pour lui me fait bouillir le sang. Pansy n'est pas la première à laisser la vie dans cette guerre. Mais c'est la première qui me touche personnellement.  
Je devrais remercier Harry de m'avoir permis d'être plus sensibles aux autres. »

Drago arrêta sa lecture en frottant ses yeux rougis. La sensibilité… ? Il avait toujours cru que c'était un défaut.. Maintenant il se rendait compte.. Que c'était ce qui le rendait humain.

« L'exécution a été rapide, Les Moldus n'ont pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Ca a été l'affolement total et on a eut du mal à tous les calmer et leur faire oublier tout ça. On ne peut plus attendre. Maintenant on va passer à l'attaque.  
J'ai peur pour Harry.  
Il est le premier concerné. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas.  
Cette année, on ne fêtera pas Noël.. Ni le nouvel an…»

« Il fait froid en Janvier. Je ne sais pas si il fait toujours si froid mais là je trouve qu'il fait vraiment froid. Harry me dit qu'il ne fait pas plus froid que les autres années, mais moi je trouve qu'il fait une putain de température polaire. Surtout dans les cachots de Serpentard et malgré tous les sorts de chauffage j'ai froid. Alors j'ai demandé à Harry de me laisser dormir avec lui dans la tour chaleureuse des Gryffondors, blottit contre son corps chaleureux de petit ami à moi que j'aime. Au début Weasley n'était pas content et plutôt contre. Un serpentard dans un lit Gryffondor c'était un blasphème. Mais j'ai fini par le convaincre à coup de « tu veux que je raconte à Harry ce que j'ai vu dans une certaine salle désaffecté entre un certain rouquin et un certain serpentard. » hé hé hé, je sais je suis méchant, je m'adore aussi. Il a gracieusement accepté que je reste dans le dortoir et maintenant je réchauffe mes petits pieds froids.. Ailleurs. Comme par exemple, entre les jambes de mon chéri. »

« En ce moment, je ne suis pas tranquille. Mon père fait partie d'une prochaine mission qui risque de le mettre vraiment en danger. Mais nous avons besoin de ces informations. J'ai un peu...peur..

Heureusement, Harry me réconforte. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans la tour d'astronomie avec la pleine lune et les étoiles pour seuls témoins. Il me caressait doucement en me murmurant de tendres paroles, ça me rassurait, je me sentais bien. Quand je suis avec Harry, je me sens si heureux. Il me donne l'impression d'être nécessaire, d'être aimé. Il me fait me sentir important. Plus que parce que je suis un Malfoy, juste parce que je suis Drago. Je lui en suis tellement reconnaissant. Je l'aime tellement. Je lui ais répété tant de fois mais les mots ne semblent jamais pouvoir exprimer la profondeur de mes sentiments. Lorsqu'il m'embrasse tendrement, lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent dans d'onctueuses caresses qui me font frémir, et que la chaleur qui empli mon corps me fait perdre la tête. Je me dis qu'il n'est pas possible d'exprimer de telles sensations avec des mots. J'espère juste qu'il sait combien il est important pour moi et que lorsque je l'embrasse il ressent autant de chaleur que lorsque c'est lui qui le fait. »

« Demain. Nous passerons à l'attaque. Un de nos espions a réussit à découvrir où se cachait Voldemort et demain, il y aura une grande réunion avec tous les fidèles. C'est en grande partie grâce à mon père que nous avons eut ces informations. Je suis assez fier de ça .  
Nous attaquerons pendant la réunion et nous tuerons Voldemort.

Alors cette nuit.. Harry et moi. Nous nous sommes appartenu pour la première fois.  
Parce que le lendemain, nous allions peut-être mourir. Nous voulions le faire avant. Jusqu'alors, nous n'en avions pas trouvé l'occasion, trop occupés par la guerre.  
Je voulais réconforter Harry et naturellement nous avons commencé à nous caresser…. A nous embrasser…. Le plaisir que ses caresses déclenchaient en moi me brûlait de l'intérieur. Ses baisers tout le long de mon corps m'ont fait produire des sons que je ne pensais pas pouvoir produire. Il m'a sourit et Merlin, ce que j'aime le voir sourire. Tendrement il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a fait sien. Il y a mit tant d'amour que j'avais envie de pleurer. J'ai jouie tant de plaisir que d'émotion à le sentir aller et venir en moi. Les sensations qu'il produisait me consumaient entièrement tandis qu'il me faisait l'amour, qu'il gémissait mon nom et me murmurait combien il m'aimait et combien il était bon d'être en moi.  
Harry est quelqu'un de profondément sensible et cette guerre lui fait mal. Elle fait du mal à tout le monde, mais lui, chaque vie perdue le touche comme s'il les avait tué de ses mains. Il a besoin de tendresse pour ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur de ses cauchemars. Ces cauchemars où il voit Voldemort tuer comme s'il utilisait son corps pour le faire. Il les voit pleurer, crier, souffrir. Il est au bord de la crise de nerf. Je suis le seul qui peut le calmer. Dans mes bras il arrive à s'éloigner un bref instant de la guerre.  
Il m'a fait l'amour plusieurs fois, se fondant dans mon corps pour oublier de souffrir.  
Je lui ai rendu chaque caresse, chaque baiser, pour lui montrer que j'étais là, qu'il n'était pas seul. Que je ne le laisserais jamais. Que je l'aimais et l'aimerai pour toujours

Je sais qu'un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, mais pitié seigneur, ne me l'enlevez pas.  
Faites qu'il survive à Voldemort, et surtout ;  
Si je dois un jour oublier tout ça. Oublier toute cette souffrance et toute cette peine, tout cet amour, faites que je ne l'abandonne pas. Je l'aime tellement que l'angoisse de le laisser seul me torture. Cher moi même, tu détestais Harry avant, mais je t'en supplie, essaie de le connaître. Ne le laisse pas seul. Je t'en conjure, Harry a besoin d'amour, il a besoin de moi, il a besoin de toi. Ne l'abandonne pas. Fais en sorte qu'il continue à sourire parce que je suis sûr que tu aimes ses sourires comme moi je les aime. Je t'en supplie aime le. Ne le laisse pas seul.»

Une perle d'argent tomba sur la page, mouillant un peu l'encre. Drago leva une main à son visage et essuya les larmes qu'il ne se savait même pas verser jusqu'alors.  
Un sentiment profond lui tordit l'estomac et il se mit à pleurer plus fort, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans sa main.  
« Harry…. »

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

« Ca fait 4 mois que la guerre est fini.. J'ai arrêté d'écrire parce que j'étais trop occupé. Cette guerre a été affreusement sanglante. Voldemort était un salaud certes, mais puissant. A la fin, il n'y avait plus que Harry et lui. J'avais déjà perdu connaissance un moment avant. Mais quand je suis revenu à moi j'étais dans ses bras. Certains aurores ou combattants se relevaient difficilement, d'autres ne se relèveraient plus. On emmenait des ennemis encore vivants pour les enfermer jusqu'à leur jugement, on soignait du mieux qu'on pouvait les blessés, on récupérait les cadavres.  
Et lui, il était là, il me souriait doucement, le visage perlé de larmes et l'air fatigué. Je voulu lui rendre son étreinte mais je le sentis frémir et retenir un cris de douleur. Je vis alors qu'il avait un trou béant dans le ventre.  
Paniqué j'appelai à l'aide. Personne n'avait donc vérifié qu'il aille bien après son combat ? Ils étaient tous bien trop heureux.. Ou occupés avec les blessés ou les mangemorts et personne n'avait remarqué le sang qui coulait de son ventre.  
Merlin… J'ai eut la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie ce jour là.  
Le combat s'était terminé sans baguette. Trop épuisé l'un comme l'autre il continuait le combat au poing. Harry s'était rendu alors compte que le mur était décoré de pieux et dans un dernier élan que le dernier espoir rendait puissant il l'avait poussé et empalé dessus. Le pieu qui avait embroché Voldemort l'avait lui aussi touché. En se réveillant les Aurors encore vivants avaient trouvé un Harry se dirigeant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et un maître des ténèbres accroché au mur. Il ne voulait pas troubler Harry pendant qu'il vérifiait si j'étais toujours vivant et c'est pour ça que personne n'avait vu son état.  
Heureusement, il s'en ai sortit mais il du rester longtemps à l'hôpital. Il ne put même pas assister à l'enterrement de tous ses amis. Ca l'avait un peu plus déprimé. Je restai avec lui le plus possible.

Blaise est dans le coma. Ron Weasley qui avait à peine cédé à ses avances avant la guerre lui voue maintenant une attention sans borne. Je crois qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de Blaise. Il va le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital en priant qu'il se réveille bientôt. Je peux le comprendre. Si il était arrivé la même chose à Harry, je crois que j'aurais fait une dépression. Goyle quand à lui à beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Crabble. Mais sans ça, se serait il joint à nous ? Maintenant que la guerre est finie, il prend encore plus conscience de sa mort. Comme nous tous. Comme si la guerre avait eut le mérite de nous empêcher de penser à nos morts pour se concentrer sur la bataille et la vengeance. Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, on se rend compte que les êtres chers ne sont plus là. Ses 4 mois ont été remplis d'enterrements et de cérémonie en l'honneur des combattants disparus. Le dernier auquel j'ai assisté fut celui de Gabrielle. J'ai pleuré pour elle et en même temps j'ai pleuré pour Pansy et pour tous les autres. Je retenais ces larmes depuis trop longtemps. Ca m'a fait du bien et je pus compter sur Harry pour me réconforter. Le jour de la mort de Voldmort fut proclamé fête des sorciers. Partout dans le monde on fêterait chaque année sa mort et la victoire de Harry. L'anniversaire de mon chéri fut d'ailleurs déclaré jour de congé.  
Quand Harry est sortit de l'hôpital les cours avaient déjà recommencés pendant le mois de Juin. Il fallait bien pour rattraper les derniers mois de guerre. Je l'aidai de mon mieux à rattraper son retard. Personne ne pourrait lui refuser l'entrée à l'école d'Aurore, mais il voulait avoir les notes nécessaires. Il déteste qu'on lui fasse des traitements de faveurs. Il a toujours été comme ça.  
La vie reprend peu à peu. Tout le monde essai de panser ses blessures.  
La capacité d'adaptation de l'être humain est étonnante. C'est étrange de voir comment la terre continue de tourner même quand pour tant de gens elle s'est arrêtée.  
Mais c'est bien normal. Profiter de cette nouvelle ère que nous avons gagné ensemble est aussi le devoir que nous avons envers ceux qui sont morts pour elle. »

« Harry fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je vais demander à Pomfresh si elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour lui. Même si la menace de Voldemort a disparut, il a du mal à oublier tout ça.»

« La potion pour dormir sans rêve fonctionne, mais Harry ne peut pas l'utiliser pour toujours ; Je pense qu'il va devoir voir un psychomage. Si c'est le cas, je viendrais avec lui. Je dois le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il doit s'en remettre. »

« Ca a été dure, mais Harry s'est laissé convaincre. Nous allons voir un psychomage toutes les semaines. Je vois que ça lui fait du bien. Parfois il fait ses séances tout seul, je n'ai pas le droit de venir, mais il semble y arriver. Je suis heureux qu'il se sente mieux. Il sourit de plus en plus, c'est agréable. Je sens qu'il commence à redevenir comme avant.  
Hier nous avons fait l'amour, et cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai prit. Comme c'était sa première fois dans ce sens là, il était un peu étroit mais tellement délicieux.  
Vraiment exquis. Sentir ses muscles brûlants se contracter autour de ma verge était indéfinissable. Et les petits cris qu'il poussait étaient si… Excitants; Dominer m'a donné une impression très différente que lorsque c'est lui qui est au dessus. Dans un cas, je l'accueille, je le laisse exploser en moi. Je reçois son amour. Dans l'autre, j'ai l'impression de me donner et cette fois c'est lui qui reçoit. C'est moi qui explose en lui. Dans les 2 cas, les sensations sont extraordinaires.  
Mais je ne sais pas quelle position je préfère, l'avoir en moi est aussi terriblement bon. J'imagine qu'on le fera chacun son tour car lui aussi semble apprécier de m'avoir en lui. »

« Granger aussi va voir un psychomage. La mort de ses parents l'a dévasté. Elle a été accueillit à bras ouverts chez les Weasley qui ont maintenant plus de place qui leur en faut avec la mort de deux d'entre eux. Harry m'a dit qu'il se faisait moins de soucis pour elle maintenant que Charlie l'avait pris sous son aile. Ils se consolent mutuellement et c'est tant mieux. Il s'inquiète plus pour Ron Weasley. Il a perdu d'un coup, un amant, une frère et une sœur. Harry passe beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers jours, mais comment pourrais-je être jaloux ? Je n'ai pas perdu la moitié de ce qu'il a perdu dans cette guerre. Il a plus besoin de soutient que moi pour le moment. Au chevet de Blaise il essaye de ne pas trop penser. Il se concentre sur ses attentions pour lui. Mais parfois il éclate en sanglot et seul Harry peut lui prêter son épaule. Harry aussi pleure. La famille Weasley est une troisième famille pour lui. Ensemble ils se serrent les coudes pour se relever.»

« Je n'en ai jamais parlé avant, parce que c'était un peu inapproprié mais… La queue de Harry est énorme ! Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit et comme c'était lui qui était au dessus j'ai encore un peu mal. Je vais marcher comme un canard demain ça va être du jolie…. Mais la taille de son sexe a bien des avantages. Et il fonctionne trèèès bien. Je te laisse le soin d'en juger. »

Saleté de moi même… pensa Drago..

« La fin de l'année approche, nous allons bientôt devoir choisir une orientation professionnelle. La période de rattrapage est bientôt fini et nous devrons intégrer une nouvelle école en Janvier. Je pense que je vais me diriger dans la recherche en potion. Rogue pense aussi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Il trouve que je suis doué. Harry lui n'est plus très sûr de vouloir devenir aurore. Il en a assez de combattre ce que je peux comprendre. Il a dit qu'il allait peut-être se lancer dans le Quidditch. Quoi qu'il fasse je suis sûr qu'il réussira. On a aussi parlé de notre futur a tous les deux.  
Il m'a proposé de prendre un appartement à deux à Londres. Il veut rester avec moi.  
Je suis heureux.  
Je crois que je ne pourrais pas l'être plus.  
Je lui ais dit que s'il continuait à me faire de si bons café, je voudrais toujours me réveiller avec lui.  
Harry fait d'excellents cafés. Peut-être devrais-je remercier les Dursley pour ça… Après les avoir endolorisé bien sûr.  
Il m'a offert une bague avec un H et un D entremêlés et la date du jour à l'intérieur.  
Il a la même, je trouve ça niais, fleur bleu et horriblement romantique.. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre totalement en la regardant.  
Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

Drago soupira.. Il arrivait à croire les mots inscrits sur le journal. Peut-être pouvait il donner une chance à Harry après tout.  
S'il l'avait aimé tout ce temps, il devait y avoir une raison. Et puis, vue le climat actuel, il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de le détester… Ce serait même plutôt stupide de garder cette vieille rancœur.. même si elle ne lui semblait pas si vieille.

Le reste du journal était rempli de petits moments entre lui et Harry. Des sorties ensembles, à la plage avec Hermione et Charlie ; ou leur promenade à la campagne. Il parlait aussi des ses recherches, ce qui permit à Drago d'en savoir un peu plus sur son travail, et de l'entrée de Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne. Il n'y sera resté qu'un an. Après quoi il avait reprit les études et était rentré à l'école d'Aurore. Cette année à se défouler au Quidditch l'avait détendu, mais il voulait se stabiliser et voir plus souvent Drago.

Il apprit aussi pourquoi il portait cette coiffure, apparemment, Harry aimait ses cheveux ainsi.

Et puis Il y avait pas mal de descriptions de leur moment de tendresse.. Des descriptions détaillés et très … Erotiques. L'une d'elle, celle de la fois où Harry était revenu d'Amérique après un mois d'absence pour ses matchs de Quidditch, l'avait carrément excitée.  
Il y avait aussi quelques petites disputes sans gravité. Des moments câlins aussi. Des moments où ils s'amusaient, d'autres un peu plus tristes.  
Petit à petit, le blond se construisait une mémoire, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir.  
Il ferma le livre.  
Ce qui était certain c'est que pendant ces 4 ans, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Harry.

A suivre…………..

**Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.**

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je vous aime! **

**A bientôt pour le 3ème et dernier chapitre!**

**gros bisous **

**  
**


	3. une nouvelle vie commence

**Hello à tous!**

**Voic le 3ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci de m'avoir lu! **

**J'espère que les prochains lecteurs contineront à me laisser leur impression!**

**Maintenant bonne lecture! bisous **

**Vous pourrez trouver les RAR de cette ficsur une page spécial dont l'adresse est précisé dans mon profil**

**bisous**

**DEAR MYSELF**

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie commence. **

Drago relut plusieurs fois certains passages du journal; il y en avait qui le touchaient particulièrement et le faisaient beaucoup réfléchir. Depuis qu'il l'avait lu entièrement et même pendant sa lecture, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour Harry.

Il finit cependant par s'endormir encore perdu dans ses réflexions.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en se demandant si toute cette histoire n'avait pas été un rêve, mais en trouvant le fameux livre sur son ventre, il conclut que c'était définitivement la réalité.

Une autre journée de réflexion et de mal de tête commença.

D'un côté, il envisageait vraiment de pouvoir arriver à quelque chose avec Harry.. Mais d'un autre, sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas sain. Pas normal de tomber amoureux si brusquement d'un homme qu'il avait si longtemps détesté.

Et son cœur lui disait que ça faisait 4 ans, et que Harry et lui n'avaient plus de raisons de se détester. Qu'il pouvait voir combien ils s'aimaient à travers les lignes de son journal.  
Alors sa tête répliquait que ce n'était qu'un livre et qu'il n'était pas une fille pour se laisser influencer par un roman à l'eau de rose. Et là c'est son corps qui ripostait, en lui disant combien il avait envie de recevoir à nouveau les caresses du brun….

Drago se massa le crâne. Il se trouvait dans un gouffre. Tous ses sentiments s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Pourtant…. Il fallait bien prendre une décision.. Et le plus rapidement possible… Il ne pouvait pas laisser traîner cette situation, il fallait mettre les choses aux clairs avec Harry.

Vers 18heures, sa mère frappa à sa porte, comme elle l'avait déjà fait le matin et un peu plus tard vers midi. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il répondit d'une voix terne.

«Je n'ai pas faim, maman.»

En effet, la femme était venue le voir les deux autres fois dans l'espoir de le faire manger avec eux, mais le blond n'avait décidément pas faim. Son estomac était trop remué pour accepter une quelconque nourriture.

«Ce n'est pas ça mon cher.» dit la femme de l'autre côté de la porte. «Il y a un visiteur pour vous, il dit que c'est très important, et je pense que vous devriez le recevoir.»

«Qui?» demanda Drago.

«…..»

Narcissa hésita un long moment, puis finit pas dire.

«Je préfère ne pas vous le révéler. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous le découvriez par vous même.»

Drago hésita à son tour puis soupira;

«Dites lui de patienter un moment, je ne suis pas présentable.»

«Très bien.»

Ainsi, Drago se leva et fit une toilette rapide. Il n'avait pas bonne mine et c'était normal, mais quelle que soit la raison, il se devait d'être irréprochable. Il était un Malfoy après tout.

Une fois rendu un minimum parfait, il descendit au salon et trouva son père en grande discussion avec un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et à la silhouette élancée.

Drago ravala un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le visiteur et surtout la situation extraordinaire dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Son propre père, discutait avec Sirius Black?

Il termina néanmoins sa descente de l'escalier de marbre et salua l'homme.

«Bien, je vous laisse discuter.» fit son père avant de rajouter un «Black.» distingué en inclinant la tête dans un salut.

De même le brun inclina la tête en prononçant un «Malfoy.» tout aussi poli.

Il fallu un temps pour que Drago se rende compte que sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux ronds. Mais il se reprit bien vite et lança un regard inquisiteur au brun.

L'homme lui tendit la main et Drago l'accepta sans trop hésiter…. Au point où il en était de toute façon.

«J'ai appris que tu as retrouver la mémoire.» lui dit il.

«En effet.» se contenta de répondre Drago. Le «tu» l'avais bien entendu frappé, mais rien ne l'étonnait plus maintenant.

«Que comptes tu faire?»

«Ca ne te regardes pas…» ne put s'empêcher de répondre Drago.

«Oh que si ça me regarde!» répondit l'homme un brin irrité.

«Je t'avais prévenu que si tu le faisais souffrir, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.»

«Vraiment? je n'en ais pas le souvenir…» fit Drago d'un air de défis.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

«Ecoute… J'ai promis à Remus que j'allais me contrôler.»

«C'est mal partie.»

Le brun ravala un cri de rage et Drago lui envoya un sourire goguenard.

«Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi Drago. Ecoute… Je serais direct… J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre mais… Tu es le seul à pouvoir aider Harry. Sans toi… Il n'y arrivera pas.»

«Mais de quoi parles tu?»

«De ses cauchemars. Personne… N'arrive à lui faire oublier, à part toi. Tu es le seul qui arrive à le calmer.»

«Il continu à faire des cauchemars?» demanda Drago soudain inquiet.

Cette lueur dans les yeux du blond fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'animagus. Tout n'était pas perdu. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il reprit son explication.

«Oui… Des cauchemars sanglants, des meurtres, de femmes, d'enfants, d'hommes, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il a réussit à m'en raconter quelques uns, et je t'assure que personne ne voudrait voir ça, même dans un film d'horreur, surtout lorsque les meurtres touchaient des gens qu'il connaissait. Mais grâce à toi, il parvenait, si ce n'est à complètement oublier, au moins à ne plus y penser. Je ne sais pas comment il s'en sortira si tu n'es pas là. Il a besoin de toi.»

Drago frissonna. Son cœur se tordait dans sa poitrine. Il imaginait très bien la détresse d'Harry et ça lui faisait mal.

«Mais…Moi, est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui?» demanda t-il plus pour lui même.

«Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, si tu as oublié tout ce qu'il te donne, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu lui laisseras une chance de te le montrer à nouveau.»

«Tout ce qu'il me donne?» répéta Drago.

«Comme son amour inconditionné, sa force devant l'adversité, son courage, sa gentillesse ou encore sa douceur. Sa joie, son rire, son sourire… Son café…» énuméra Drago d'une voix douce.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

«J'ai lu tout ça..» dit il en répondant à la question muette de Sirius. «Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de ressentir ça…. De m'en souvenir….. Mais…. Je ne peux pas.»

«Essaye au moins!» dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante presque désespéré. «Donne lui une chance!Il ne tient qu'à toi de te fabriquer d'autres souvenirs aussi beaux!»

Le mal de tête de Drago revint, son estomac se remit à lui jouer des tours;

«J'ai.. besoin de réfléchir..»

Sirius soupira. «Très bien… Je vais rentrer chez moi… Je dois travailler tard, alors , si tu pouvais au moins passer chez vous pour voir comment il va, ça m'arrangerait.»

«Je le ferais..» répondit doucement Drago.

«…. Merci..» dit Sirius. « Désolé pour le dérangement.Au revoir.»

Drago fit un mouvement de tête et Sirius disparut par la cheminée. Le blond posa son front dans sa main en soupirant et la fit remonter pour passer dans ses cheveux rebelles..

Une seule pensée s'imposait dans son esprit.

«Je veux le voir.»

Drago prit donc la décision de retourner à l'appartement. Il avait envie de voir Harry.. pour lui parler.. Oui… Il devait parler à Harry. Lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir exactement à leur ancienne situation, mais qu'il était prêt à envisager une relation avec lui. Oui c'était la meilleure solution.. Il pourrait devenir au moins ami… Ce serait bien…Ce serait un début….

Mais quand il entra dans le grand salon il trouva Harry affalé sur le fauteuil, évanoui, une bouteille de whisky pur feu vide à la main.  
Il se souvint d'un moment dans le journal où il avait lu que quand il n'était pas là, le seul moyen qu'avait Harry d'oublier ses cauchemars était de les noyer dans l'alcool et les paroles de Sirius lui revinrent comme une litanie macabre.

«Je ne sais pas comment il s'en sortira si tu n'es pas là.»

Drago se précipita sur le brun et le prit dans ses bras avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
« Potter ? Potter… ? » appela t-il.  
Mais le brun ne réagissait pas.  
« Potter ? HARRY ? » cria finalement Drago un peu paniqué.  
Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
« Drago.. » murmura t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Tu es là? Ou je rêve encore…?» demanda t-il en embrassant sa joue.  
« Oui.. Je suis là. »  
« Tu ne partiras plus n'est-ce pas? » demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix embrumée par l'alcool.  
Le cœur de Drago se serra.

Que pouvait il répondre à ça?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait?

«Je..»

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Comme pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, et doucement, d'autres mots sortirent.  
« Non.. Ne t'inquiète pas.. Je suis là.. » s'entendit il dire.

Putain Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Se dit Drago en débat avec lui même.  
Mais tu sais que tu as déjà cédé, alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes? Lui répondit une voix dans sa tête.

« Drago, je t'aime, restes avec moi pour toujours » dit doucement Harry en embrassant à nouveau son compagnon.  
Ces mots firent naître une grande chaleur dans le cœur du blond. Il accepta les baisers que son ancien ennemi répandait sur son cou.

Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ça? se questionna t-il.

Est-ce que je peux ….?

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de craquercontre ma raison?

Drago caressa doucement la joue du brun

Pourquoi mon cœur se serre t-il autant?

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je sens que j'ai besoin de le réconforter. De le prendre dans mes bras, je ne supporte pas de le voir malheureux.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent dans un pauvre sourire.

En fait, tu le sais déjà Drago, hein?

Tu le sais depuis longtemps que tes sentiments pour Harry sont différents que ce que tu avais toujours cru..

Pourquoi as tu décidé de ne pas être mangemort?

Parce que tu ne voulais pas servir qui que ce soit, mais était-ce seulement ça?

N'était-ce pas aussi parce que tu ne voulais pas combattre contre lui…. Du moins pas de cette façon. Parce que votre petite rivalité te semblait âpre quand elle se mélangeait à la guerre.

Et quand la haine remplaçait la rivalité. La véritable haine, celle qui faisait apparaître la répulsion et le mépris dans ses yeux et non pas la passion et l'excitation d'avoir quelqu'un de sa trempe à qui se mesurer. Tu te sentais mal.

Ne te mens pas à toi même.

Tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte avant cet accident. Mais tu ne voulais pas le voir.

Tu avais bien trop peur de ce que tout cela impliquait, alors tu faisais semblant de ne rien voir.

Mais maintenant, tu peux te l'avouer. Avouer qu'en fait, tu ne le détestais pas.

Alors….

Ne le repousse pas.

Ah! et puis zut! au diable la raison. Pensa t-il.

Il avait envie d'essayer. Essayer…. Juste essayer, se donner une chance d'y arriver… Arriver à être heureux, arriver à aimer…

«Drago.. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, dis moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.» fit Harry en troublant le silence.

Le brun le regardait; plantant dans son regard d'acier, ses yeux verts implorants, éclairés par une lueur d'espoir.

Mais le blond ne répondit rien, et les yeux verts se voilèrent. La lueur disparut.

Mais Drago n'y pouvait rien, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas repousser Harry, mais quelque chose le gênait encore.

Alors Harry bascula sur Drago et commença à l'embrasser tendrement le long de sa mâchoire. Puis il descendit sur son cou, s'arrêtant pour sucer la peau fine et blanche. Drago soupira et gémit de plaisir, surtout lorsque la main chaude du brun se glissa sous ses vêtements pour venir caresser son dos. Cette même main se dirigea ensuite dans son pantalon pour palper ses fesses tandis qu'il ne se lassait pas de répandre des baisers brûlants sur son torse.

« Je t'aime Drago» dit Harry d'une voix chaude ; «S'il te plait, crois moi.»

Drago avait l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur, son cœur battait à tout allure et il frissonnait de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que son estomac était investit par des centaines de papillons.  
Ses réactions le trahissaient une fois de plus, Il n'avait pas prévu de laisser Harry aller jusque là. Mais tout son corps criait son désir pour le brun, tandis que son cœur criait son amour et que sa raison était noyé dans les sentiments qui envahissaient sa tête.  
Le brun suça un mamelon dressé et fit tourner sa langue autour envoyant une décharge de plaisir jusque dans l'aine de Drago. Il gémit le nom de Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.  
S'entendre prononcer le nom de son ancien ennemi aussi sensuellement le fit rougir.  
« Ca suffit… Harry.. » gémit il. « Je ne suis pas prêt… »  
« Non.. » répondit le brun en embrassant maintenant le nombril de son amant. « Je t'en supplie ne m'arrête pas, laisse moi te montrer combien je t'aime. »  
Le brun lui avait dit ces mots comme une supplique, comme s'il était désespéré et que la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour le récupérer était de lui montrer son amour. Harry se fit un peu plus violent, plaquant les bras de Drago sur le tissu du fauteuil et l'embrassant un peu plus brusquement. Puis il écarta ses jambes et défit vivement son pantalon avant de le prendre directement en bouche.  
Drago étouffa un cri lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres brûlantes du brun autour de son membre.  
Les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir l'électrisaient. Cette langue mutine sur sa verge tendue lui faisait perdre pied. Il trouvait ça divinement bon, mais ça lui faisait aussi très peur. Il n'était plus maître de lui. Ses sentiments l'effrayaient. Mais il n'arrivait pas à repousser Harry non plus.  
Il pouvait voir une phrase en lettre de feu scintiller au dessus de lui.  
« Attention ! Tu vas coucher avec Harry Potter ! »  
Il paniqua un peu et retint un sanglot.

«Harry.. arrête..»

Harry leva la tête et eut l'air choquer de voir de fines larmes glisser sur les joues de celui qu'il aimait.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?» murmura t-il avant de s'éloigner vivement du blond.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face et cacha sa tête dans ses genoux en tremblant.

«Va t'en..» dit il.

Drago se redressa mais ne bougea pas.

«Va t'en!» cria Harry. «Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, ou t'obliger, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, alors s'il te plait, va t'en.»

Harry étouffa un sanglot de rage dans sa main.

Drago se releva et se dirigea doucement près de Harry.

«Je… Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.» dit il. «J'ai juste….. un peu….peur.»

Il l'avait avouer dans un murmure gêné et Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

«Tu as peurde moi?» demanda t-il.

«Non…» s'empressa de répondre Drago. «J'ai peur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, ils sont si soudain, mais si forts, que ça me fait peur… je n'ai pas l'habitude………… d'aimer..» dit il.

Harry sourit tendrement.

«Alors, je vais te réapprendre, si tu veux bien. Tout doucement.»

Drago hocha la tête et Harry lui tendit la main. Drago l'accepta et l'ex Gryffondor tira son compagnon vers lui pour lui donner un baiser très doux et très tendre.

Drago sourit.  
Oui.. Il allait réapprendre tout ce qu'il avait apprit avec Harry pendant ces 4 ans. Si ce qu'il avait ressentit en lisant le journal était réel, il ne le regretterait pas. Il était prêt à aimer Harry. Il répondit au baiser avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable, et il se rendit compte, qu'il pouvait en donner beaucoup.  
L'haleine et le goût alcoolisé du brun se répandaient dans sa bouche comme s'il aspirait le poison hors de lui.  
« Je vais te réapprendre Drago, alors s'il te plait…» dit doucement Harry en parsemant le visage de Drago de baisers.

« Ne m'abandonne pas.. » murmura le brun en prenant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Les mots inscrits sur son journal revinrent à l'esprit du blond.  
«Ne l'abandonne pas.»  
Non… Il ne le laisserait pas… Il voulait leur donner une chance, et il était sûr, il voulait croire, que ça marcherait.

Drago s'éloigna un peu d'Harry et fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.  
« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Mais toi, tu dois me promettre de ne plus boire lorsque tu te sens seul. Je ne veux pas d'un faible pour petit ami, Tu dois exorciser tes cauchemars. Mais si tu me promets d'y travailler, je resterais avec toi. Je nous donnerais une chance.»  
« Je le promet. » murmura Harry.  
Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de Drago et il entoura Harry de ses bras pour une longue étreinte tendre.

«Je t'aime..» murmura à nouveau Harry.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas répondre encore, Drago sourit en entendant la voix chaude de son compagnon.

Un jour, lui aussi le dirait sans hésiter. Très bientôt même, il y arriverait, il en était certain.

Il se sentait bien maintenant. Toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posé ces derniers jours lui paraissaient dénuées de sens maintenant qu'il était dans les bras du brun. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Il y était bien.

Un poids s'était enlevé de son cœur et de sa tête, maintenant qu'il avait prit sa décision. Et quoi qu'il arrive à partir de ce moment, il ne doutait plus que tout irait bien. Car Harry irradiait d'amour et cet amour le rassurait. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se soucier de quoi que ce soit ou de réfléchir à la moral ou à la raison, tant que ces bras chauds le serreraient contre lui?

Pourquoi avait il tant hésité déjà?  
Harry se mit à sangloter le sortant de ses pensées.  
« Désolé…. »  
« Pourquoi..?» chuchota Drago en caressant les cheveux de Harry.  
« Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, tu dois détester ça… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira pour cette fois. » sourit Drago.  
Doucement, le brun se lova dans ses bras et le blond trouva comblant de sentir le visage de son amant se caler confortablement dans son cou. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il referma ses bras sur lui en caressant tendrement ses mèches d'ébènes.

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… » chuchota Harry

Drago ne dit rien mais au fond de lui une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit, ce n'était pas possible que Harry le perde… Il était déjà à lui depuis le début. Depuis le début il ne détestait pas Harry comme il le croyait. Seulement, il était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Harry n'était pas seulement son égal, il était son complément, son rival, sa moitié. Il était tout en même temps.  
Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il y arriverait…

Il aimerait bientôt Harry.

« Je ne crois pas…» dit il simplement. «Je crois que je t'appartiens depuis le début.» souffla t-il;

Mais Harry dormait déjà profondément sur le torse de son amant retrouvée et Drago sourit tendrement, avant de sombrer lui aussi, dans un doux sommeil.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

« Cher moi même.  
J'ai décidé de continuer à écrire quand bien même, je ne suis plus exactement la personne qui a commencé ce journal et que l'intérêt premier de ces écrits n'est plus d'actualité puisque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Mais je tiens quand même à continuer à écrire.  
Je trouve que c'est intéressant d'avoir une banque de souvenirs, ne serait-ce que pour les descendants.  
Car ça fait maintenant 4 mois que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et je suis redevable à mon autre moi même d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire tout ça. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, Harry et moi ne serions pas aussi heureux aujourd'hui.  
Je me suis habitué à Harry bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je l'ai aimé un peu plus chaque jour et maintenant c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je suis totalement contaminé par la lovePotter mania!  
Quand j'y réfléchis, même en me levant ce matin là, le jour où j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, j'avais sentit que Harry était devenu quelqu'un de particulier à mes yeux, mais c'était alors, un sentiment beaucoup trop étrange et j'étais beaucoup trop perdu pour l'analyser.

Pour être honnête j'ai succombé à l'appel de la couette 4 jours après mon réveil, en comptant les deux jours qu'il m'a fallu pour accepter l'idée de sortir avec Harry… Oui je sais… Je suis faible… Franchement, c'était bien la peine de s'être autant torturé l'esprit pour succomber 2 jours plus tard….. Mais il faut dire que Mon Harry est tellement parfait, Il est le seul à pouvoir faire succomber un Malfoy! D'ailleurs, c'est parce qu'il est presque aussi parfait que moi que j'ai succombé, et donc, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. On peut même dire que je n'ai pas été faible, j'ai même été très fort, puisque j'ai tenu 2 jours face aux avances de mr, Harry-je-roule-des-pelles-mieux-que-personne-Potter .. oui, c'est exactement ça… Je suis très fort…  
Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là…

J'ai du travailler très dur pour me remettre à niveau, mais mon parrain a été d'une aide précieuse. Grâce à lui, je pourrais reprendre mon stage très vite. Harry est jaloux que je passe tant de temps avec Sévérus, mais il sait que c'est nécessaire. Et puis je sais que finalement, il s'en est bien accommodé puisqu'il peut passer du temps avec Ron et Black.

En parlant de cet idiot de Harry. Hier on s'est disputé au sujet de la couleur des robes de mariage.  
Car, nous allons bientôt nous marier.  
J'ai mis la petite bague en argent qu'il m'a offert quand on a emménagé ensemble dans une chaîne autour de mon cou pour n'avoir que l'alliance à mon doigt. Lui il a préféré l'a mettre à la main droite.  
J'aurais tant aimé me souvenir du moment où il m'a offert cette bague, mais au moins, j'ai pour moi, le moment où il m'a offert la bague de mariage.  
Je veux m'en souvenir pour toujours.  
Il était là en caleçon noir avec un plateau. Il m'amenait le petit déjeuner au lit après une de nos folles nuits d'amour. Et il y avait une rose.  
Je lui ais dit avec un sourire  
« Harry, tu es horriblement romantique et fleur bleu, mais je t'aime quand même. » et j'ai pris la rose et derrière cette stupide fleur, est apparu un écrin. Il avait sûrement mis un sort d'illusion sur la fleur. Il s'est agenouillé à côté de moi, toujours dans son petit caleçon étroit, il a ouvert l'écrin et m'a dit.  
« Drago, veux tu continuer à boire mon café pour toujours ? »  
As tu déjà entendu une demande en mariage aussi stupide?

Il est trop crétin mon Harry. Je l'aime profondément.  
J'ai mis un petit moment à reprendre de la contenance, surtout que j'étais légèrement au bord des larmes, mais j'ai fini par répondre en me jetant dans ses bras. Et je lui ais dit.

" c'est pas juste, Tu sais que je suis accro à ton café."

et je l'ai embrassé.

Ouais je sais, j'aurais pu trouver une meilleure réplique, mais mettez vous à ma place, j'étais dans tous mes états.  
Ah la la… Doux souvenirs.

Bref, pour en revenir au premier sujet, il veut que les robes soient vertes et rouges, moi je veux qu'elles soient argentées et dorées. Il n'y a pas idée d'avoir aussi mauvais goût ! Vert et rouge ? Franchement, est-ce que ce sont des couleurs pour des robes de mariés ? Même si ce sont des couleurs complémentaires, ça ne siée pas à une robe de marié.  
Finalement, grâce à Granger et Lupin qui ont un peu plus de goûts, nous avons réussit à le convaincre de faire les robes en argent, blanc et rouge pour moi, avec une prédominance blanche et argent, et en doré, blanc et vert, pour lui, avec bien sûr, une prédominance du blanc et du doré. Les décorations du banquet, seront elles vertes et rouges avec un peu d'argenté et les nappes blanche et dorées.  
Black a préféré ne pas s'en mêler et lui et mon futur époux ont décidé d'aller jouer au Quidditch avec Charlie, Ron et Blaise.  
C'était tant mieux. J'ai pu terminer de régler les derniers détails avec mes parents, lupin et Granger. Molly Weasley a insisté pour s'occuper du buffet et je me voyais mal le lui refuser d'autant plus que c'est un cordon bleu.

On a fait des recherches en ce qui concerne le réveil subite de Blaise. En fait, c'est grâce au sort qui le protégeait, il était basé sur notre amitié. Mais quand il a été touché, notre amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Mes rapports avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec la complicité fraternelle qui nous unissait avant que je perde la mémoire. Blaise et moi, on était frères de tout sauf de sang. C'est vraiment mon meilleur ami. Alors quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et que mes sentiments pour lui sont revenus, le sortilège a fonctionné à son maximum ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Heureusement qu'on était quand même amis, sinon, je crois que rien n'aurait pu arrêter l'avada Kedavra. Je ne veux même pas y penser... Maintenant Blaise est heureux et lui et Weasley font des projets d'avenir. Mais eux, le mariage c'est pas trop leur truc. Ils aiment vivre en concubinage, le mariage ne les intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas étonné pour Blaise, il n'a jamais cru au mariage. Son père trompait sa mère, mais pas plus que celle ci ne le trompait elle même. Ils ne se voyaient presque pas et restaient mariés pour les apparences. Il a toujours eu horreur de ça. Il dit que si il doit passer toute sa vie avec Ron, il le fera. Il n'a pas besoin de papier et de cérémonie pour le faire.

Dans un sens je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, mais j'aime bien l'idée de me marier quand même. J'en ai envie. Surtout avec Harry. J'ai envie de dire Mr Malfoy-Potter. J'ai envie de dire: mon époux…. Ce que ça à l'air niais dit comme ça…… Oh, et on a choisis de mettre Malfoy en premier par ordre alphabétique, mais de toute façon, on a insisté pour en faire un nom composé, donc on verra toujours les deux noms, c'est important.

En parlant de projets d'avenir, en ce moment la lubie de ma mère est d'avoir des petits enfants.  
Elle veut absolument que Harry et moi en ayons. Et le plus rapidement possible.  
Harry n'est pas contre, mais il y a pourtant des détails à régler… Comme qui portera l'enfant ect.. Les grossesses mâles ne sont pas évidentes.  
D'après le docteur, je serais le plus apte à porter le bébé. Mais l'idée de me trimballer avec un ventre énorme ne m'excite pas plus que ça.. On verra.

Ah oui, nous avons décidé de faire un petit tour d'Europe pour notre voyage de noce. Au programme, Egypte, sexe, Paris, sexe, Madrid, sexe, sexe, sexe, sexe! 3 semaines de bonheur! Je sens que je vais m'amuser. »

«Ce voyage de noce est une vrai merveille. J'avais déjà beaucoup voyagé avec mes parents, mais avec Harry, voyager prend une autre dimension. Et je ne parle par seulement de nos nuits d'amour particulièrement érotiques, mais aussi du simple fait d'être avec lui. C'est comme si je redécouvrais tout d'un œil neuf. Je crois que je peux placer ces souvenirs dans mon top 5, des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

A part ça, la cérémonie était superbe, J'ai accepté que ce soit Dumbledore qui s'occupe du mariage, Harry y tenait énormément et tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé. Quand il a prononcé, vous êtes maintenant Mari et Epoux, j'ai cru que j'allais explosé de joie, mais je me suis retenu, et il nous a alors demandé de nous embrasser. Harry s'est approché et a doucement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser doux. Symbolique. Jamais je n'ai ressentit une telle extase en sentant la délicate caresse de ses lèvres, même durant ses baisers les plus érotiques. Ca avait quelque chose… de magique.

Après on a festoyé avec tout le monde. L'ambiance était excellente. Un jour mémorable.

J'ai reparlé avec Harry de cette histoire d'enfants. On s'est mis d'accord pour essayer après notre voyage de noce. Mais on a pas encore décidé qui aurait le grand honneur de se taper la grossesse….»

« Je suis enceint… crotte…… Finalement, on a décidé qu'on essayerait chacun notre tour et que celui pour lequel ça prendrait porterait l'enfant…. Et on a commencé à essayer pendant la dernière nuit de notre voyage de noce, juste avant de retourner à Londres. Et bien sûr, il a fallu que ça soit pour ma pomme. Au premier essai ! Faut il être maudit ! D'habitude, il faut au moins une bonne dizaine d'essais mais il a fallu que j'ai un imbécile de mari particulièrement productif ! J'aurais du savoir qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à me féconder celui là avec le matériel qu'il a, crotte ! Il aurait du y passer en premier ! Peut-être que je l'aurais fécondé avant. Mais pour ça… Il aurait fallu que je ne perde pas à pierre, papier, ciseau…. Stupide jeu moldu…. Oh et puis zut, c'est fait c'est fait ! Il n'aura qu'à prendre ses responsabilités et supporter mes phases hormonales de mauvaise humeur et tout le reste ! Je supporte bien les nausées et les crampes moi ! En plus, la potion qu'il faut avaler pour que mon anatomie accepte le bébé et franchement dégoûtante !  
Je dis ça…  
Mais je suis content quand même mine de rien. On va avoir un bébé !»

« Je t'emmerde Potter ! Toi et tes OGM de spermatozoïdes à la con ! Je souffre bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce aussi douloureux de porter ce stupide mini Potter ! J'ai des nausées, je me sens pas bien et en plus je suis super émotif !J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un ! J'en ai marre ! »

« J'ai sentit le bébé bouger pour la première fois… J'ai été tellement ému, et Harry aussi était ému. Il y a un petit bout de nous dans mon ventre qui vit. C'est tellement merveilleux. Ca valait le coup de souffrir tout ce temps. Et de souffrir encore. Et puis.. Harry est adorable, je sais que je suis insupportable, et pourtant il est si patient. Je l'aime mon Harry.  
Par contre, j'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment…par exemple, là.. maintenant, tout de suite…. Je chiale.  
Foutues hormones…..  
Ces hormones en question sont aussi particulièrement désagréables à supporter quand je vois mon cher mari en petite tenue et que la furieuse envie de le sentir en moi me prend. Parce que je commence à grossir et que c'est pas pratique de faire l'amour dans ces conditions.  
Bref, la frustration s'ajoute aux merveilleux avantages que m'offre ma grossesse.  
On a aménagé la chambre d'ami pour le bébé, c'est tellement mignon.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des hormones, mais je gagatise sur tout ce qui concerne les bébés. Les petits vêtements trop mignons. Les minuscules chaussures, les landaus, les lits, les petits jouets, ça me fait glousser stupidement.  
On doit aussi se décider pour le nom de l'enfant. Si c'est un garçon, je pense que je laisserais à Harry choisir son nom. Il choisira James, je le sais, c'était le nom de son père, et il me l'a déjà proposé plusieurs fois, et je ne le trouve pas moche, et en plus j'ai pas d'autres idées.. Si par contre c'est une fille, j'aime assez le prénom de ma grand mère: Evelyne. Harry a l'air de l'aimer aussi, d'autant plus qu'on peut en faire un surnom qui ressemblera au nom de sa mère, Lili.»

« Granger s'est décidé aussi à avoir un enfant. Elle et Weasley nous ont invité à leur mariage, parce que avoir un bébé sans être mariés était insupportable aux yeux de Molly Weasley et Hermione n'a pas pu changer d'avis vu qu'elle était déjà en cloque de 2 mois. Mais je suis mauvaise langue, elle aurait épousé Weasley de toute façon, puisqu'elle l'aime. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que le dresseur de dragon se ferait dompter si facilement. Se consoler est une chose, se marier une autre. Mais ils ont l'air bien ensemble.  
Ils ont fait une cérémonie très intime, avec juste la famille proche et quelques amis.  
Et moi j'étais pas très heureux d'y aller. Tu imagines, moi Drago Malfoy, enceint de 5 mois dans ma délicieuse robe de soirée XXL ? C'était vraiment très tendance, y'a pas de doute. Enfin, au moins j'ai pu m'empiffrer comme je voulais c'est déjà ça. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer avoir autant envie de manger dans ma vie, mais depuis quelques temps je me sens tout le temps en manque. Le gosse à l'intérieur doit être un vrai monstre… Ceci dit quand on voit son autre père. Il a pas besoin d'être enceint pour s'empiffrer lui. Sinon, j'ai discuté avec Granger-Weasley. Elle est sympa comme fille. Je l'apprécie assez. On échange nos impressions de personne enceinte, mais pour l'instant, elle n'a pas un très gros poids, elle. Enfin bref.. Charmante journée quoi.»

« Molly Weasley a eut la délicieuse idée d'apprendre à Harry à tricoter….. Celui ci s'est vu prendre par une folie du tricotage ! Depuis, mon adorable mari passe ses journées à alterner point croix et point de mousse et de faire des tas de vêtements pour notre petit bout de choux. Comme on ne sait pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille, il a décidé d'alterner les vêtements de filles et de garçons mais pour l'instant il en est aux écharpes et aux bonnets de toute façon, ça ne fait pas trop de différence. Il est fier comme un paon à chaque vêtement qu'il termine… En fait il est fier dès qu'il tricote une maille. IL s'est mit à la grenouillère hier. Ca lui donne un peu plus de mal. Et comme c'est un passionné il y a de la laine partout dans l'appart ! Si c'est pas coquet franchement ! Bref, lui il s'amuse et moi je me fais chier, j'ai une espèce de montgolfière de 7 mois sur l'estomac qui m'empêche de me déplacer alors j'écoute de la musique sur mon canapé et je glande… Prodigieux n'est-ce pas ? Même si je ne travaille plus, j'ai décidé de me remettre à étudier parce que sinon je vais péter un câble à regarder Harry s'acharner sur sa pelote de laine. Si ça se trouve ça va servir au gosse. J'ai entendu dire que les enfants entendent ce qui se passe à l'extérieur du ventre. C'est pour ça que je lis à haute voix.  
Harry va bientôt repartir travailler, il ne peut pas se permettre d'arrêter ses stages. Mais Blaise va venir me tenir compagnie comme il n'a toujours pas de travail. Il étudie avec Dumbledore pour se remettre à niveau après quoi il prendra probablement le poste d'enseignant de l'histoire de la magie. Il a toujours adoré ça et saura rendre les cours moins ennuyants que Binns. L'idée que mon enfant soit un jour l'élève de Blaise me rend assez joyeux. Ron est tenté de le suivre car on lui a proposé le poste de professeur de Quidditch. Apparemment, Mme Bibine a envie de se reconvertir et travailler dans le département des sports en balais du ministère.  
Quand ce n'est pas Blaise qui vient, je vais chez Lupin et Black ou chez mes parents. Harry refuse que je sois tout seul, il est très attentionné. Je l'aime mon Harry. Granger vient elle aussi souvent me voir, on se tient compagnie entre grosses baleines échouées….»

« Figurez vous, que cet idiot de Potter ne s'est pas contenté de me féconder une fois, oh non, môssieur et sa queue ne font rien comme tout le monde ! Mais belle et bien DEUX FOIS ! Parce que oh ! merveilles des merveilles, je suis enceint de jumeaux. Intrigué par la taille de mon anciennement magnifique ventre, j'ai été faire des examens, histoire de voir si Potter Jr ne s'était pas mit à grandir plus vite pour me faire chier. Je faisais des examens réguliers jusque là, mais pas pour savoir le sexe de l'enfant, je voulais avoir la surprise et LA ! Pour une surprise, ça en était une.  
Il n'y avait pas UN, mais DEUX bébés dans mon ventre. Un garçon, et une fille….  
Ces petits monstres étaient si…. Si …… Adorables !  
Je crois que je suis heureux. »

« Après avoir maudit encore et encore mon mari, de l'avoir traité de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, d'avoir fait preuve d'un vocabulaire rare pour lui promettre les pires tortures, d'avoir, bien évidemment, écrasé sa main dans la mienne pendant le travail, et de lui avoir promis de le castrer si j'en sortais vivant, j'ai enfin réussit à accoucher par césarienne, et après avoir souffert mille morts, de deux adorables bébés qui sont pour moi les plus belles créatures que la terre ait portée. James Thomas et Evelyne Lisbeth, Malfoy-Potter.

Ce sont mes petits trésors adorés et je ne regretterais jamais de les avoir portés tout ce temps, de leur avoir permis de grandir dans mon humble corps. Mes anges, mes petites merveilles, mes sucres d'orges. Je ne te castrerais pas finalement mon chéri. Merci de m'avoir donné de tels joyeux ; Harry Malfoy-Potter, je t'aime. »

« Mes petits amours sont si adorables que tout le monde veut les avoir pour eux. Mes parents vont sans aucun doute devenir des mamie et papi gâteau, et quand à Lupin et Black je crois qu'ils gagatisent encore plus.  
Evelyne a les yeux verts de Harry et déjà une petite tignasse de cheveux blonds argent magnifiques. Quand à James, c'est un mini Potter en bonnes et dues formes avec ses cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés. Ses yeux sont par contre, aussi gris-bleu que les miens. Les Potter, ont les aura eut avec toutes les couleurs de yeux.  
Mon Harry est aussi au comble du bonheur. Je crois que je ne peux pas être plus amoureux de lui que quand je vois ses bras musclés bercer nos deux petits anges.  
On a repris le sport de chambre, c'était impossible jusque là et ça me frustrait au plus haut point. Mais l'attente a rendu les choses encore meilleures. »

« Granger, enfin je devrais dire Weasley, mais y'en a tellement qu'il faut préciser de quel Weasley il s'agit, vient de rajouter un nouveau petit Weasley sur la terre. Une nouvelle Weaslette pour être exact. Elle a accouché d'un horrible petit rat rose avec quelques poils roux sur la tête. Harry m'a dit que tous les bébés se ressemblaient et que les notre n'étaient pas très différents à leur naissance. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose comparer mes anges avec l'espèce de chose rose dont a accouché Granger. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'un bébé est toujours attendrissant même aussi moche. Quoi qu'il en soit mes bébés sont beaucoup plus beaux ! Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. La nouvelle Weaslette a pour nom Elisabeth. (1) Je ne ferais pas de commentaires là dessus, si ce n'est que j'espère qu'ils ne rateront pas le prochain. Car prochain, il y aura sûrement, vu que c'est de Weasley dont on parle et qu'ils se reproduisent comme des lapins.»

« Quand je regarde mon adorable mari donner le biberon à l'un de nos jumeaux, je flotte sur un petit nuage. Essayes de t'imaginer, mon beau brun dans un tee shirt noir serré et assis en tailleur dans un gros fauteuil, tenant dans un bras musclé (car un suffit pour la taille du précieux trésor) notre joli petit ange, et de l'autre main, tenant un petit biberon et le faisant doucement boire à notre enfant en le regardant d'un air tendre. Mon Harry, est le plus beau des hommes, le plus tendre et le meilleur des mari, je l'aime à la folie. »

« Evelyne est un bébé très calme, elle a déjà quelque chose d'aristocratique absolument divin.

Ma mère la trouve adorable et mon père adore le petit air fier qu'elle dégage. Ils aiment James également, mais Evelyne est plus proche de l'esprit Malfoy à leur goût. Ses cheveux font déjà de jolies petites boucles trop mignonnes. Je crois que ça vient de la mère d'Harry, parce que chez moi, on a tous les cheveux raids comme des bâtons.  
James par contre est une véritable teigne, ma teigne adorée à moi, mais dieu qu'il est bruyant. Pas seulement quand il pleure, il maîtrise aussi le Areuh, baba, be bi, à la perfection et n'hésite pas à s'en servir, à se demander ce qu'il peut bien raconter comme ça. Black le trouve génial, il dit que Harry était exactement pareil et que James 1er du nom n'était pas mieux d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté.  
Donc…Génial, j'ai mis au monde un autre Potter.  
Mais je les aime mes petits bruns. Heureusement qu'il a mes yeux, sinon je me serais demandé si il ne s'était pas développé en n'utilisant que les gènes d'Harry.  
Mais bon, il est tellement facétieux ce petit monstre, qu'il a quand même quelque chose de serpentesque. De toute façon, je l'adore comme il est même s'il est parfois un peu fatiguant. Il est aussi tellement amusant, et son sourire est adorable.  
Il faut éviter aussi de laisser James sur le sol hors de son parc, car c'est un bébé incroyablement véloce même s'il ne se déplace qu'à 4 pattes. Et il n'a pas froid aux yeux et n'hésite pas à s'aventurer dans toutes les pièces, ou morceau de pièce telle que le balcon.. J'ai cru mourir de peur le jour où il a faillit sauter du balcon. Je l'ai posé juste un instant sur sa couverture pour prendre une couche et le temps de me retourner qu'il se carapatait déjà, les fesses à l'air, vers la fenêtre. De toute façon, la balustrade est trop haute pour qu'il la franchisse, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis. Si je l'aimais pas autant j'aurais sérieusement pensé à l'échanger contre un bébé plus calme. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand il aura apprit à marcher….. Je préfère ne pas y penser …..

Par contre, Evelyne est sans aucun doute une fille adorable, je suis sûr qu'elle sera naturellement gracieuse et distinguée, car elle a déjà quelque chose de très Malfoy en elle. Mais James sera fougueux et courageux. J'espère en tout cas qu'ils auront tous les deux la douceur et la gentillesse de Harry.  
Je crois qu'ils auront aussi un fort potentiel magique. Normal, avec les parents qu'ils ont. Mais sérieusement, je suis sûr d'avoir vu des peluches voler sans raison dans l'appartement, et je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas étrangers à ça. De même, si on laisse un biberon sur la table en face du parc, on peux être sûr en revenant que le biberon aura été kidnappé. Et ça, c'est un caractère Potterien dont je suis sûr que James à hérité. La gloutonnerie...»

«C'est maintenant sûr. James et Evelyne ont des pouvoirs magiques impressionnants malgré leur âge. Ils ont justement choisis notre sortie dans un supermarché moldu pour nous le prouver. Je ne te raconte pas l'horreur quand des paquets de gâteaux se sont mit à voler dans les rayons. Quand les moldus s'en sont rendus compte ça a été la débandade. On s'est dépêché de sortir et Harry a grondé James et Evelyne. Il peut être effrayant parfois mon Harry… Les petits se sont mit à pleurer et il s'en est tout de suite voulu. Après tout ce ne sont que des bébés. Un câlin plus tard ils avaient oublié mais Harry se maudissait d'être aussi faible contre ses enfants. Personnellement j'étais mort de rire. Bien sûr, j'aurais du être furieux aussi, mais voir tous ces moldus paniqués étaient vraiment trop drôle, ils criaient aux fantômes comme des imbéciles. Le ministère a eut du travail pour faire passer la pilule, et du coup on est interdit de supermarché moldu avec les enfants. Il va falloir faire les courses chacun son tour pendant que l'autre garde tant bien que mal les petits monstres…»

« J'ai oublié de le signaler plus tôt, maisj'ai trouvé quelque chose qui calme James, 2 pour être exacte. La musique. Il adore écouter de la musique et est toujours très calme lorsque je lui en met. Et la lecture, il aime beaucoup que Harry ET moi lui lisions des histoires. Il s'endort rarement sans. J'insiste sur le ET, parce que si l'un d'entre nous manque à l'appel, Môssieur James n'est pas content, il faut absolument qu'on lise tous les deux, chacun son tour. Harry fait certains personnages et moi d'autres… Le pire, c'est qu'il ne doit même pas comprendre ce qu'on lui raconte, mais si ça peut le faire dormir, moi je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. En plus, Evelyne aime aussi beaucoup ça. Mais c'est un calvaire quand Harry est de service la nuit. Je ne dors quasiment pas avec ses pleures et bien sûr, Evelyne non plus. J'installe James dans son parc dans le salon en lui mettant un peu de musique et c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour qu'il me laisse parfois dormir, si toutefois, je m'installe sur le canapé à côté de lui.  
Mais je crois que c'est parce que James n'aime pas être seul. C'est un anxieux de la solitude. Il aime être entouré et se sentir aimé.

Evelyne est plus solitaire, elle s'amuse facilement toute seule. Par contre elle déteste être séparé de James. C'est amusant car elle peut facilement l'ignorer quand il est là et jouer toute seule, mais si on l'éloigne elle se met à pleurer. Comme si elle avait besoin de sa présence malgré tout. De même, s'il pleure, elle se met à pleurer aussi... Comme par solidarité. Et lorsque je le mets dans son parc la nuit, elle veut absolument le suivre. C'est Evelyne qui est née en première, je crois qu'elle sent qu'elle est l'aînée et qu'elle doit protéger son petit frère.  
Mais même si James m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je l'aime plus que tout. Et Evelyne est mon trésor. Je les aime tous les deux à la folie et J'aime mon mari comme un fou. Je crois que je pourrais difficilement être plus heureux. J'aime ma vie cher moi même, et j'espère que je ne l'oublierai plus jamais. »

Drago déposa le stylo et regarda l'heure.  
Il était déjà 21heures passées. Les deux petits dormaient paisiblement, fatigués de leur journée chez leurs grands parents.  
Drago bailla à son tour. Il devait terminer un compte rendu de recherche avant de se coucher.  
Harry s'affairait dans la cuisine avec la vaisselle. Il s'étira un long moment et soupira.  
Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et l'embrassa. Harry lui rendit son baiser en se penchant sur sa joue. Il s'assit ensuite derrière lui et posa sur le bureau les deux biberons qu'il venait de préparer pour le réveil nocturne de ses petits monstres. Il lança dessus un sort de conservation et entreprit un massage sur le dos de son époux.  
Drago gémit en sentant les doigts habiles détendre ses muscles ;  
Harry embrassa sa nuque et Drago ne retint pas un soupir de plaisir.  
« Tu as encore beaucoup de travail ? » demanda Harry.  
« Juste un petit exposé à finir et après je viens te rejoindre. » fit Drago  
« J'aimerais bien t'aider, mais tu es à un niveau en potion que je n'atteindrais jamais. » sourit Harry.  
« Tu n'as jamais atteint mon niveau en potion. » fit Drago avec un sourire goguenard.  
Harry vint enlacer l'ex-Serpentard depuis son dos et mordilla son cou avant d'en sucer la peau. Drago émit un petit cri en fermant les yeux.  
« J'ai d'autres aptitudes. » fit il en léchant la zone mordue.  
« Oh.. Je le sais bébé, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai souffert pendant 9 mois je te rappelle. »  
Harry déposa un autre baiser sur son cou.  
« Mais tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? »  
Drago se retourna et embrassa tendrement son mari.  
« Tous les jours » murmura t-il.

THE FIN

**(1) personnellement, j'adore ce prénom.. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Malfoy et d'une Weaslette.**

**Voilà. Comme promis, un beau gros Happy end bien dégoulinant! **

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette petite fic. N'oubliez pas de regarder l'illustration du chapitre 3 dans mon profile , et si ma fic vous as inspiré pour faire d'autres dessins, je serais heureuse de les voir!**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu **

**bientôt pour une nouvelle fic!**

**bisous à tous.**

**_Yuyoko__ Le 5/09/05 _**


End file.
